Miss Independent
by Haru Aisaka
Summary: A rich boy: Very lazy, hates school and is a player. A poor girl: A genius, number one of the whole school and doesn't have much experience in love. What will happen if you put these two under the same roof? Full summary inside. R&R. M.I. sequel coming up
1. prologue

**Full summary:  
********A rich boy: Very lazy, player and hates school. His easy live will end whenever an article appears in the newspapers of him together with one of his girlfriends. He suddenly find himself living together with a girl he totally hates. **

**A poor girl: A genius, number one of the whole school and has two part time jobs. But everything will change when she meets a certain boy who caused her, her family. She finds herself living together with this boy. Why? You'll find out soon. **

**A/N: A new story! Hope you'll like it !**

**disclaimer:  
Haru:****"hmmps..hmm..."  
Naruto: "What?"  
Haru: "I don't hmm uhhm..."  
Naruto: "WHAT!"  
Haru: "I Don't own you! I Don't own naruto! Now happy?"  
Naruto: "We already knew about that..." **

* * *

Miss independent

Prologue

The Uzumaki company rised above all of the other buildings surround. The company was past on throught generations and disposed a huge history. It was build after the second world war and was at the moment, number one at whole Japan.

Kushina grabbed her cup of coffee. It felt like her headache worsened with the minute. The heaps of documents didn't make her feel any better. She knew everything would pile up if she wouldn't do anything. Without expecting rang the telephone. Kushina groaned while reaching for the phone.

"Yes?" It took a few seconds before she got an answer from the other side of the line.

"Are you feeling okay Uzumaki-sama? You sound kind of bad." Said a worried voice.

"I'm okay Mikoto, why did you call me?"

"You asked me to make a report about your son each week."

"And?" Asked Kushina.

"I have confermed that he had gone to school for only 8 hours past week."

Kushina let a deep sigh out. Nothing would suprise her anymore about her son's prestation at school. The only thing that she didn't understand was how this could happen. Kushina herself has always had the highest grades of her entire school. But her son probably didn't make any tests to gét a grade. Kushina put the horn tiredly away. How is such an idiot going to take over a huge familybussines? _Stupid son, I'll make you learn... _Thought kushina and took once again the horn.

"Uzumaki-sama?" Guessed Mikoto.

"Call the journalist Umino Iruka and make an appointment for me."

"Certainly," answered Mikoto.

* * *

The sounds of highheels walking on the stonefloor became louder. Suddenly gave the sound in and the door of the waitingroom opened. A woman not older than 30 was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a black skirt just above her knees with a classic white blouse. Her deep red hair was tied down in a bun, the only thing she was missing were glasses.

The journalist who was waiting for her looked very uncomfortable. He didn't like to work with this sort of types. Althought she looked gorgeous, she herself was very strict and formal. You couldn't understand what she was thinking, she always showed a fake but also misterious smile.

The journalist lifted slowly his head to meet the woman's big blue eyes.

"We have met before Umino-san." Said the woman kindly.

She was right. The journalist was asked to interview an businisswoman, who's comapny was very importnent for the japanese economic's. He refused it at first but when he heard the amount they wanted to pay him, he decided to think it over.

"Would you follow me please?"

Without a replay followed the journalist the woman. They arrived in a huge room with beautifull flowers in each corner. There were three different tables, two of the tables had a computer and the third one was full with different sorts of magazines and books. The wall in front and left of them was made out of glass, you could watch the city from here, and as expected everything looked tidy.

Miss Uzumaki chose the table with the magazines and gestured the journalist to sit down.

"I have an importnent job for you sir."

She shove an envelope over the table. The journalist took it and opened. It was a picture of a boy with blond, almost gold hair hugging a girl. You couldn't see their faces, the picture was taken from behind. He looked up with a questioning face.

"I would like you to write a good story about this." She said and showed a charming grimace.

* * *

**A/N: I know I didn't reveal much, but prologues supposed to be that way... right? Let me know what you think!**


	2. chapter 1

**A/N: chapter 1 is up and afcourse is it longer =D. I'm sorry about any grammar errors and stupid mistakes! Thanks for your reviews and tips! Anyway hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**disclaimer:  
Haru: "Well let's see... You know what happend today? I'll tell-"  
Kushina: "Just get to the poit."  
Haru: "Yes sir! I don't own naruto!"  
Kushina: "Good girl!"  
Haru: "Hehe..." T_T**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was dark outside, the lamp posts brightened the small streets. Most of the people were asleep.

Hinata stared at her tekstbooks, while sitting on a red carpet in her livingroom. She didn't need a chair because of the low table. Hinata lived in a small house with four rooms, actually three. The livingroom and the kitchen were suck together. A wall that didn't reach the other side of the room tried to separate the two rooms. There was no door in between. In the left corner across Hinata was standing a old-fashioned TV. There were a lots of books and newspapers left on it. The walls looked uncared. Whenever you would enter the house, you could find a staircase on your left in the hallway, wich leaded to Hinata and her little sister's room. The bathroom was also upstairs.

Hinata sighed, she was reading the same sentence for the fifth time now. The reason for it wasn't because she didn't understand the math problem. It was because she looked up each second to see what the time was. Althought she didn't wanted to believe, the clock showed her that it was almost 2:00 AM.

Her father supposed to arrive four hours ago. Lately it became frequent that her father came home late and most of the times he was drunk. He wasn't like that at first. It all stared when Hinata's mother past away. She could understand why her father acted like this, but still... he had two childeren wherefore he needed to care.

Suddenly heared Hinata footsteps on the staircase walking down. The footsteps came closer and the door of the livingroom and opened. Her little sister in her pink pajamas tried to stand with great difficulty on her feet. She looked sleepy and her long black hair that reaches her knees was tangled up. Her cheeks were red from just waking up.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked rubbing in her eye.

"I need to finish some homework, you go back to sleep Hanabi." Answered Hinata.

Hanabi nodded cutely and disappeared in the hallway. Hinata gave up waiting and closed her books. She stood up, turned off the light and grabbed her books. Hinata didn't know how tired she actually was untill she changed into her pajamas and crept into the bed next to Hanabi. She fell asleep immidiatly.

Hinata sat half asleep in class. Her father wasn't home when Hinata and her little sister woke up, she had no idea wher he could be. Thanks to those thought Hinata wasn't able to focus on the subject what the teacher was telling them. Besides there were some noisy boys in the seat behind her. They made it impossible for the teacher to tell his story. Hinata turned annoyed towards the boys.

"Would you shut up?" She asked without any hesitation.

The boys stoped talking to each other and payed attention to Hinata. One of them had blond hair and blue eyes. Hinata wondered if he was even a Japaner. His faceshape did look like a one though. The boy next to him whom he was talking too had small black eyes. His brown hair was tied down in a short ponytail. Both of them weren't wearing their school uniform. They were probably some rich kids. The boy with the blond hair bent forward.

"Oooh, the nerd is angry." He said with an insulting face.

_A nerd!_ Thought Hinata

Even thought Hinata was wearing glasses and her long black hair was tied down in a ponytail, she had a white smooth skin and big purle eyes. But nobody seemed to recognize that. Hinata stood up and hit her fist on the table.

"You rude little..." Hinata didn't want to continue her sentence.

"Just say it!" Challenged the blonde her.

"Silence you two! We're in the middle of class!" Shouted the teacher.

Hinata noticed only now that the entire class were staring at them. Hinata pulled her eyebrows together and turned back. She sat down and tried to focus on her books once again. She was only happy when the bell rang, because she wanted to get away from the two boys as fast as possible. She walked out of the classroom with huge steps. All of a sudden her phone started rining. Hinata took her phone out of her bag. The phone number wasn't familiar to her.

"This is Hinata you're speaking with."

"Hyuuga Hinata? A relative of Hyuuga Hiashi?" Asked a unknown voice.

Hinata's breath cought in her throat.

"Y-yes...?" Answered hinata.

"Hyuuga-san is hospitalized. He had a car accident on his way home. A passer-by saw the crushed car and called the ambulance." Hinata's eyes widened by hearing this.

"Wha-what! Is he okay?" Asked hinata on a shaky tone. Hinata began to panick when it took a few seconds before the person answered her.

"We don't know for how long he has been unconscious in the car, but he lost a huge amount of blood. We are trying everything to wake him up at the moment. Besides he was drunk..."

"I knew it!" The tears swelled in Hinata's eyes. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it, by the thoughts of losing her father. "Which hospital is it?" Hinata's voice broke down.

"It's-" Suddenly grabbed someone Hinata's phone off her hands. It were the two rich kids from her class. The blond one was holding her phone. Hinata felt stunned.

"What's this? Why does a poor girl like you have such a thing?" Asked the boy.

Hinata's anger rised within a second. "Non of your business! Give it back!"

"Oooh, you heared that Shikamaru? She is mad again." He said smiling to his friend.

"Hurry up! It's not the time for being childish." It sounded very offensive the way Hinata pronounced it.

"What's that! You better shut up nerd. You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"A child of four years old." Hinata thought she had gone overboard, but she couldn't careless. She could read the anger of the boy's face.

"Don't worry." He said in a kill tone. "You'll learn who I am." He smashed the phone onto the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU!" Yelled Hinata. Now she could forget about seeing her dad. The boy laughed and walked away, his friend following him. She sank through her knees next to her damaged phone. She could no longer held her tears in.

_What now! How am I suppose to find dad?_ She thought.

Her tears kept coming even thought she told them not to. Maybe she could still find him... Hinata swept her tears away and run off towards home. She couldn't careless about her next class or her partime job anymore. When she arrived home she pulled violently the book with adresses for different kind of places, including hospitals out. When she saw the list of hospitals she felt powerless, but not wanting to give up. She called the first phonenumber.

"Sumitomo Besshi Hospital you're speaking with."

Hinata swallowed her tears away and asked: "This is Hyuuga Hinata, has this hospital taken a person in whom his name is Hyuuga Hiashi?"

"Let me check it for you..." It took a few minutes before she answered. "No, sorry."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"You're welcome. Bye"

Hinata tried a few more hospitals. It took her more than an hour to find the right hospital. But she found it at last.

"Yes he is in this hospital." Asnwered a voice of a woman.

"Okay, I'm coming right away." Said Hinata relieved.

"You don't need to. A half hour ago he was reported as deceased."

The horn fell out of hinata's hand. Her body felt totally stunned and warm liquid flowed down her cheeks. Althought Hinata was crying, she realized after a few minutes what the words of the women actually meant. Her father... He was gone and he wouldn't come back. She couldn't even see his last moments. He was just gone... just gone. Hinata burst out and her tears flowed down faster and faster.

_I should have said sorry! _Cried Hinata. _I knew it was harsh on you when mom past away._

"I'M SORRY! I should have never been angry at you!" Cried Hinata louder. "And now... I am apologizing but you're not even here..." She whispered this time. "DAMMIT!"

Hinata showed a smile throught her tears. "I don't even know if I'm angry or sorry to you." She whispered.

The door of their small house opened and Hanabi came in. Hinata tried to sweep away her tears before she could notice them. The little girl took her shoes off and came inside. Her big smile showed that something good happened to her.

"Big siter! Sensei thinks I am very good at drawing." She smiled at Hinata.

"Oh?" Said Hinata and tried to hide her broken voice by talking louder.

"Where is dad?" The tears were coming out again. Hanabi looked suprised.

"Big sister?"

"Oh, I tried my new lenses on. They are very annoying. They cause me to cry all the time. And dad is on a long vacation, he said he will miss us but he needed to go for work."

"Ow..." Hanabi made a long face. "I will miss dady too." She took her books and left the room . Hinata felt down to her knees. Her tears weren't stopping again. "Me too." She whispered. She pulled her eyebrows togheter and put her teeth tightly. "It's all because of of that boy." She hissed throught her teeth.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the backseats again and made a lots of noise with Shikamaru. He expected te nerd to turn to him and ask him to shut up again. But she didn't do that. Naruto felt kind of bored.

"Naruto!" Yelled Shikamaru while reading a text on his phone.

"What?"

"Look on the internet! Immidiatly! Search for the article 'The next heir of the Uzumaki company has a girlfriend!"

"WHAT!" Naruto's eyes widened. He totally forgot about the nerd and took his phone. He found the article Shikamaru was talking about. The article told about Naruto and a girl that was on the picture. They were hugging each other. The girl had pink long hair, which was very familiar to Naruto.

"Sakura? When did they caught me with Sakura!" Naruto felt kind of scared. What would his mother do if she readed this? No she probably had already readed this.

"Man you're doomed." Said Shikamaru and made Naruto even more scared. "Your mother is damn scary!"

"I know that!" Naruto took his bag and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Uzumaki?" Asked the teacher.

"Oh, I think I will go to a maidcafe I feel bored." The teacher turned red. Everyone in class turned towards Naruto. He noticed the only one who wasn't looking up was that stupid nerd.

"Anyway, bye!" Naruto hurried out of school. If he lasted there any longer his mother would definitly find him. He needed to run away.

_Think... think, think! Where could mam not find me?_ Thought Naruto. "I've got it!"

He stepped in his black Honda and drived as fast as he could. He hurried to a house 13 km away from the university. He arrived by a huge mansion with a enormous garden. He stepped out of his car and rang the bell.

"Who is it?"Asked a womans voice throught the speaker.

"It's me Naruto. You have to help me Ino!" Said Naruto helpless.

"You caught into trouble again? You fool, wait a sec I'm coming."

Before Ino arrived to open the doors Naruto felt a firm grip around his arms. Two tall and muscular man's in black caught Naruto. Naruto's mouth fell open. His mother was a genius, ofcourse there was no way he could escape. The two man's drove him back to his mom. They arrived in front of a building. 'Uzumaki' was written in huge plastic letters on it. His mother was still at work? The two man didn't let go of Naruto's arms 'till they arrived in the office of his mother. She was sitting in her chair, staring outside of the huge walls made out of glass. This would be the end for Naruto.

"Mom! Are you some kind of gangster? You found me without any difficulty!"

The chair turned to Naruto and the face of his mother was revealed. He winced when he saw his mother's face. The two man let go of him and disapeared in the elevator.

"You have damaged my reputation as number one company of entire Japan." Said his mom with a deadly glance.

"I-I'm s-sor-" Naruto was cut off my his mother.

"I don't need your apologize." Naruto's mom volded her hand and put it on the table. "Find that girl and take her home. You will have to live with her. We'll say to the media that you'll marry her."

Naruto jumped up. "WHAT!"

* * *

**A/N: Tell me it you think it's still short, so I can make the next chapter longer. And again I am very sorry about any grammar errors or other... Anyway let me know what you think! **


	3. chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and here is chapter 2! I woudn't be able to upload this chapter tomorrow that's why I did it today. Enjoy =D**

**Disclaimer:  
Haru: "Do we need to do this every chapter?"  
Hanabi: "Need some help?"  
Haru: "Happy to."  
Hanabi: "Haru-chan doesn't own naruto."  
Haru: "Thanks."**

* * *

Chapter 2

Today was a silent and peacefull day. The blonde didn't come to school what made Hinata very happy. He probably won't show himself for another three days.

Hinata stretched her arms for a box on the shelf, which was placed on the top of the cupboard. Even though Hinata was standing on an iron ladder she could only touch the box with her fingertips. She was afraid that she would lose her balands if she stood on her toes. Inside the box were the new uniforms for the employees of the restaurant. Hinata worked in a restaurant, she worked there on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. In the weekends, she worked in a small maid cafe. She liked that part time job not that much as the restaurant. Hinata had only the Tuesdays for herself, which she spent with homework and helping her little sister.

"Need some help?" Asked a voice behind Hinata, whom scared her.

Hinata turned her head. She showed a smile when she saw it was Tenten. She leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Hinata met Tenten three years ago, when she just started to work here. She was a nice very person.

"I'd be happy to." Hinata said and walked down the ladder.

Tenten stepped on the ladder and took the box without any trouble. Hinata watched amazed and wondered if she was a little to short. Tenten stepped down and gave the box to her.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, besides I asked the wrong person to go and get the uniforms anway." Said Tenten

"Oh... I see." Answered Hinata.

Tenten tried to hold her laugh and walked away. Hinata only know realized what she meant.

"Wait! What do you mean by that!" Yelled Hinata angered, but Tenten was already gone. She put the box on the ground and packed out the uniforms. They were al wrapped in plastic and looked totally new. She went upstairs with one of the uniforms in her hand. She walked throught the hallway and opened the door of the restaurant. It wasn't very crowded. There was a group of four boys sitting on a table. They were drinking and laughing at each other. On a table nex to the window sat a girl with blond hair in a ponytail. She was probably waiting for someone. Hinata walked to Tenten and held up the uniform.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I like them. Oh by the way, it will be late tonight. We have a lots of reservations."

"Oh, okay."

"And..." Tenten looked dubiety. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Hinata needed to explain why she didn't turn up the day before yesterday. So she just told her the truth. And as Hinata expected, Tenten showed compassion.

"Yes don't worry." Hinata answered.

"Have you visited your father?"

"Not yet... He is still in the hospital. He'll be burried within a few days, I'll visit him before he is getting burried." Something stuck in her throat again.

When she turned she could see the face of the blond girl who was still waiting. Hinata felt shocked, the girl reminded her of a certain boy she hated. The girl had almost the same face. Hinata shook her head, she thought that it must be some coincedence.

* * *

"Naruto-kun~! Drink some more!" A girl with a huge chest and long red hair poured more beer in Naruto's glass.

She was sitting in front of him and gave him playful smiles. Three other girls surround Naruto asked him, if he wanted some more grapes. Shikamaru was sitting in an other corner with five girls, drinking and laughing. Naruto and Shikamaru often skipped school and came to this cafee. Naruto talked to the girls for a while and when his beerglass was empty the girl with the red hair filled it directly.

"That's too much Karin-chan! I have drank so much!" Said Naruto. Altought it was fun here, he didn't want to get drunk.

"Too much? I haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been?" Asked Karin sad.

"School." Naruto smiled.

Karin showed a questioning face. "School? Why'd you go?"

"You see there is a nerd in our class. She is kind of interesting." Laughed Naruto. He took his glass and gulped.

"What~? A girl more interesting than Karin-chan?" The girl with the red hair asked.

Naruto spat out the beer he just drank. "You've got it wrong Karin-chan~! It's not like that."

"I see." She said.

"We should go."Said Shikamaru.

He was standing in front of Naruto. Naruto frowned. He didn't want to go home. Althought he knew his mother probably wasn't home. She rarely was, she spent most of the time in her office. But still... She could be.

"No way! Already?" Protested Karin.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked outside. It was dark but he city was still alive. Cars came by and lovers walked hand in hand. The shops were still open.

"You go sit over there." Shikamaru gestured to a wooden bench who was standing on the edge of the street.

It looked dirty and aborted. Naruto did as he was asked. Shikamaru dissapeard in one of the shops. Naruto guessed what was coming. He didn't told Shikamaru about the reaction of his mother. Naruto bowed his head and stared to his feet. Shikamaru came back after a few minutes.

"Here." He lifted two cans of soda.

Naruto took one and opened it. He brought it close to his mouth and drank out of it.

"Your mother caught you didn't she?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto lowered the can soda. "She told me to live together with óne girl!"

"Sakura?"

Naruto nodded. "It's about the prestation of the Uzumaki company. I couldn't protest."

"So what are you going to do?"

"To postpone it as much as possible. My mother isn't home most of the time, so she won't be able to know if I'm with that girl or not." Naruto gulped once more. "It'll be okay..."

When the boys finished their soda's they made their way to home. Naruto didn't feel like driving home so he just walked. It was close anyway and this way he could clear his mind. He walked slowly forward, watching the people around him. Suddenly he saw a familliar black long ponytail walking a few meters away from him. It was small and looked tired.

_The nerd? _Thought Naruto.

"Yo, nerd!" Naruto shouted, but the girl didn't react. Naruto was sure that it must be her. "Hey nerd!" He tried once more and louder this time.

People who were close turned to him and gave him weir glances. Naruto felt annoyed. He catched up to Hinata and stood in front of her to block her way.

"Why are you ignoring me!" Asked Naruto with a loud voice.

Hinata stopped walking and whatched the ground. Naruto pulled his eyebrows together.

"Out of my way." She said in a kill tone.

"That's the way I know you!" Laughed Naruto.

But the moment Hinata lifted her head, Naruto's grimace dissapeard. She didn't look angry nor depressed. Her face looked neurtral, even soo... Naruto could read deep pain and sorrow in Hinata's eyes.

"What? You're angry because of your phone?" Naruto gestured as if he was scared. Hinata kept silent.

"Don't worry I'll buy a new one! It's just a phone..." He said.

"That's right It's just a phone..." Said Hinata.

"See!" Naruto showed a smile again.

"If it was just a phone!" Yelled Hinata." I lost more than just that! Now get out of my way!" Naruto could swear he saw tears behind those glasses of her.

"Wha-?" She pushed Naruto away and ran off. Naruto watched her dissapearing in the dark.

_What did I do now! _Thought Naruto. _What a stupid nerd!_

Naruto kicked angerly a can that sat in front of him.

_She really thinks she is something huge, doesn't she?_ Naruto smiled. _I'll make her learn..._

Nobody at school or on the streets, neither at home would treat him like the way Hinata did. He totally felt pissed off. Hinata was not only number one at school, but she had also some nerves. Naruto thought back when Hinata lifted her head. She didn't look angry back then, and what exactly did she mean with 'I lost more than just that.' With these thoughts arrived Naruto home.

"Welcome back Naruto-sama!" Said the servant like a chorus.

The butlers were lined up on the left side and the maids on the right. They all bowed their head untill Naruto was inside. Naruto walked without any replay inside the enormous bungalow. He walked to his bedroom and layed down in his bed. One of the servant knocked on his door. Naruto didn't answer.

"Sir do you need anything?" Asked one of the maids behind the door.

"Is mom home?" Asked Naruto without answering the question the maid asked.

"Not yet sir." And she walked away.

Naruto felt relieved that his mother wouldn't be home today either. But what would happen if she arrived and discoverd that Naruto didn't brought a girl home? Naruto sighed.

* * *

It was late and the lights on the seventh floor of the building of the Uzumaki company was still on. Every single employee of the Uzumaki comany would easily guess who that could be. Kushina closed the documents she was reading in. She glanced at the clock, it was late as always. But on the other side of the world it was still afternoon. Kushina took the telephone and dailed a number. She didn't had to wait and the other side already answered.

"Avec Hatake Kakashi."

"You speak French fluently I hear." Said Kushina.

"Hahaha, thanks aunt. I haven't talked to you for so long. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. How are your studies over there?"

"Good, it's kind of difficult but I can bear with it... Let me guess... You have a request?"

Kushina smiled. It wasn't common that Kushina called her cousing to just ask how everything is going.

"You know me well." She laughed. "But this request is kind of complicated."

"Anything you want." Answered Kakashi kindly.

"I need your help, can you come back to Japan?"

"Oh... that's complicated indeed. But I'll be coming. Since it is aunt's request."

"Thank you, I would be happy if you hurry."

"I can't catch a plane for today anymore so... I'll be there tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yes, see you then."

"Yes, bye."

Kushina hung up. She obviously knew that shé wouldn't be able to watch over Naruto, but there were people who could. Kushina smiled once again.

"Naruto, you annoying little child, you can't get rid of me that easily if you thought so." Thought Kushina out loud.

* * *

Hinata walked towards the door. She heard the postman putting something throught the mailbox. There were some letters laying on the ground. Hinata knelt next to the letters. She took one of them. On the front was written:

**To: Hyuuga H.**

**From: Middle School Toykyo**

Hinata opened it. Her eyes widened as she readed the sentences on the paper. It was Hanabi's school fee. The amount wasn't that little... She picked up another one. This time it was the school fee of herself. Hinata dropped the letters. She didn't have that much money, the money she always gained was just unaf for her own fees. Hinata didn't want her little sister to stop studying.

_Now what?_ Hinata felt totally helpless.

"Big sis?" It was Hanabi.

"Hmmm?" Hinata hided the letter behind her.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked

"Hmm." Hinata nodded. "I'm coming."

Hanabi went back to her bedroom. Hinata Cleared the letters away under the carpet and followed Hanabi.

_I'll have to figure out something_. Hinata thought while walking upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. And again: Let me know what you think!**

**PS: I will try to do something about shika and ino haylin-chan. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kushina stared throught the glass walls, while thinking about the limitations of her budget. She started a new project together with another comany. She didn't trust the owner of that company that much, but she didn't had much choice. If Kushina didn't co-operate with him, she wouldn't be able to start her plan. Three knocks on the door pulled her back to the reality. The person came in without waiting for Kushina's replay. Kushina turned her chair slowly, prepared to show an angry face. She changed her mind when she saw who it was. Instead of getting angry, a gentle smile appeard on her face.

"Welcome back." Said Kushina nodding shortly.

She gestured to the seat in front of her. The person nodded back and took place on the soft chair. He leaned backwards on the chair before giving an answer.

"I'm home." The boy with white hair said.

His hair didn't look like it was his own color, because of his black colored eyebrows. But kushina knew better. He was born like that. He looked more manly and muscular now, even thought he is 18 years. He was only one year older than Naruto and was very mature compared to him. He showed a very kind smile wich would make every teenage girl fall for.

"You arrived early, I expected you in the evening." Said Kushina.

"Don't underestimate me aunt." He still smiled. "So what's going on lately?"

Kushina took a deep breath in and told him the story about the articles. Naruto was caught by a journalist with a girl. At the moment everyone was gossiping about the Company and Naruto. Kushina also told that she ordered Naruto to bring the girl home to stop the gossips.

"What are you planning?" Kakashi made playfully his eyes small, while smiling.

"What do you mean?"Asked kushina confused.

Kakashi laughed out loud. "You can fool Naruto, but not me. You see... even if a journalist caught Naruto with a girl, he wouldn't dare to publish something like that. And even if he wanted to, you would come to know it in no-time and would stop it from editing it in the newspaper immidiatly."

Kushina felt amazed but didn't show anything. She only clapped in her hands.

"Clever as always." Kushina smiled. "You will come to know soon. Don't worry."

Kakashi laughed. "Anyway, can you tell me more about this request of yours?"

"I can't be home most of the times so I need someone to watch over Naruto and his girlfriend."

Kushina rolled her eyes by the word 'girlfriend', wich made Kakashi think that they weren't really lovers. Kakashi also knew what kind of person Naruto was, so he didn't need to ask if they were really dating or not. He was probably just playing around again. Even so this was only about the reputation of the company, meaning it didn't really matter.

"You're asking me to baby-sit Naruto?" Said Kakashi, getting to the point.

"Yes." Answered Kushina directly. "You're the person I trust the most."

Kakashi nodded and focused his eyes on the glass walls. "I'll take your request."

* * *

The restaurant wasn't filled with many people. It was quiet. Tenten was helping a group girls who wanted to drink some soda and walked back to the bar.

"Tomorrow afternoon I will be free so I think I'm going to visit my dad." Said Hinata with a soft voice what made it difficult for Tenten to hear. Her partime job as maid was only at night.

"I see." She said and listed the order of the girls in the checkout.

"I still haven't told Hanabi about it."

"Need some help?" Asked Tenten.

"Thanks but... I'l try and tell her the truth."

"And what happened to the boy who broke your phone?" Asked Tenten.

"That fool? I don't know neither do I care!" Shouted Hinata throught the restaurant.

Tenten made a 'be more silence' gesture. Hinata nodded as apologize. Naruto didn't show op at school today either. Hinata wouldn't expect otherwise.

"Tell me whenever he does something to you, I'll beat him up!" Said Tenten and showed her fists.

Hinata felt cheered up. Suddenly a man with gray hair and round small glasses came inside. He looked old and he wasn't very tall. He gave a weird glance to Hinata and Tenten.

"Which of you is Hinata?" He asked in a low tone.

The girls stared at each other with questioning faces. Hinata took a step closer to the man and opened her mouth for an answer for his question.

"It's me sir. You need anything?"

The man lifted his arm. A few man in black outside the restaurant reacted to the old man's posture and rushed inside. When he pointed to Hinata, the mans in black nodded and aimed for her arms.

"WHAT!" Struggeled Hinata against them. But the mans didn't feel troubled.

"Wait! That's mine incoume source! No seriously give back my friend!" Tenten shouted.

The man pushed a handkerchief on Hinata's nose and mouth, wich caused Hinata to faint. When Hinata slowly opened her eyes it felt like it was all a dream. But her headache said It wasn't. Hinata rubbed in her eyes. She felt shocked when she could see everything clearly. In front of Hinata were numerous dished prepaired on a huge table. The table was covered by a golden tablecloth. Her cutlery: a fork on the right and a spoon on the left were also made of gold. Maybe it was a dream after all. She let her glance slide to the end of the table. There was a person sitting on the other side of the table. It was naruto.

"No it's actually a nightmare." Mumbled Hinata dissapointed.

Naruto stood up and walked to Hinata. It took a while because of the long distance. When Hinata studied the room she saw it was huge. No seriously it was way to huge. And there where much antique souvenirs and stuff. Naruto finally reached Hinata. He grapped the chair she was sitting on and turned it a 90 degrees to the left. Hinata faced a huge mirror hanging on the wall. She watched herself amazed. Her long black hair was curled over her shoulders. Her glasses were taken off whereby her big purple eyes were revealed. Her pink lips were striking because of her white skin. She had blushes on her cheeks which made her face look smaller. She was wearing a black dress till her knees and high heels with daimonds. Naruto lowered his head to Hinata's ear.

"You still think you can beat me?" He whispered.

Hinata realized what must have had happend to her. The man in black brought her to Naruto. But before bringing they or specialst gave her a make-over. Hinata stood angered up. He really didn't understand anything. He probably thought money was everything.

"That's not the point!" Yelled Hinata.

"Then what is!" Yelled Naruto back.

"I just... hate you!"

"Why! I can't help it that I'm rich and cute!"

Hinata hit her head with a smack. "Fool! Thanks to you I couldn't see my dads last moments."

Naruto looked shocked. "What do you..."

"The day when you broke my phone... it was a call from the hospital. My dad had an caraccident! The person I was talking to, was about to tell me which hospital, but then you took my phone! After that I searched all hospitals in Tokyo and when I found him... I was to late." Hinata faced the ground to hide her tears. "Are you happy now! No... you must be happy!"

Naruto was watching Hinata's anger. "I-I did such a thing?" He whispered. "I didn't..."

Hinata lifted her head to face the blonde again. He looked guilty, but Hinata was too angerd to show any mercy.

"And now... I don't have enough to pay my sisters school fee, neither can I tell her that dad isn't here anymore!"

Hinata didn't really understand what Naruto was thinking, but she couldn't careless. He opened his mouth, but he was intterupted.

"Why are you being so noisy?" Said an unfamilliar boy who wandered inside the room.

"Kakashi! What are you doing here? Didn't you left Japan to study?" Said Naruto with big eyes.

"I did, but I came back on aunt's request."

"Mom did?"

"Oh, and this must be your new girlfriend who's living with you, right?" Asked Kakashi.

Naruto kept silent for a second and answered: "Yes."

"WH-" Hinata wanted to shout but naruto held his hand for her mouth.

* * *

Sakura took a cherry from the bowl in front of her. She held it above her head and opened her mouth to eat it. She was sitting with her friends on a terrace of an icesalon. They came here often to chat about this and that's.

"Ne~ Dit you guys heard!" Said one of the girls. "Uzumaki Naruto is being caught with a girl! They are planning to marry him to her."

"I know! I've heard that too! And the girl has long pink hair!" The three girls turned to Sakura. Sakura dropped her cherry.

"What? No way!" She said in panick.

"We understand what you are feeling Sakura, a wild girl like you, to marry someone.." Said the third girl.

"No, that's not what I meant. I will marry into riches! Even if I'm married that doesn't stop me from partying and meeting other guys." Sakura said with a big smile.

"Oh! I feel bad for Naruto..." Said the girl in front of Sakura.

"Doesn't that mean... he'll come and search for me?" Sakura laughed. "If he can't find me I'll go visit him."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapte was short next will be longer! Sorry for the spelling mistakes. Anyway would be happy to know your thoughts!**


	5. chapter 4

**A/N: Tadaa! Chapter 4 is up! I will explain or the story will explain what exactly happened! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Oh, and this must be your new girlfriend who's living with you, right?" Asked Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes widened. He came here by request of his mother? She must have send him back home to watch over Naruto. Naruto clenched his fists.  
_  
Crap!_ Thought Naruto.

If he didn't answer yes, then his mother would come to know that he didn't brought a girl home, Kakashi would report it immediatly. Naruto turned to Hinata. He was lucky, it seemed that Kakashi didn't read the article. Because the girl in the article had pink hair, Hinata's was black. Naruto turned his glance back to Kakashi. He didn't had much choice.

"Yes." Said Naruto, knowing he would regret it.  
When he looked at Hinata he saw that she was about to protest and ruin everything. She looked shocked and opened her mouth to yell at him. Naruto rushed to Hinata and folded his left hand over Hinata's mouth. He used his right hand to hold Hinata's waist, so it won't look weird to Kakashi.

"WH-!" Was the only thing she could bring out.

"Anyway! We need to go, I'll introduce her to you another time! Bye!" Naruto ran off with Hinata dragging along.

He rushed throught the huge hallways, what was difficult for Naruto because of the struggling Hinata. When he finally reached the end of the hall, he opened a door on his left, which would lead them to Naruto's room. He let go of Hinata to close the door behind them. Hinata observed the room as if she had never seen a bedroom.

"This is your room?" She asked.

"Uh... yeah?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"It's huge and... dirty..." Said Hinata, while pulling one eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Said Naruto angered.

Hinata nodded, like she was understanding why Naruto must felt insulted. She cleared her throat and looked into Naruto's eyes. Then she smiled. Naruto smiled back, not understanding why they were smiling.

"GIRLFRIEND WHO IS LIVING WITH YOU?" She screamed.

Naruto jumped backwards from shock. What was he suppose to do now? He needed to explain the situation and try to convince her to stay here. Naruto took a deep breath in.

"Well...I was caught with a girl and my mom got kind of angry." Said Naruto

"Not my problem." Answered Hinata.

"Yes it is! I said you were the girl!"

"Still not my problem." Hinata crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll pay you."

"Maybe it is my problem..."

Naruto didn't really understand what Hinata was thinking but he got her attention.

"I'll pay you 1372 dollars each month."

Hinata's mouth fell open. "It's my problem."

* * *

Shikamaru walked down the streets, hurrying to a restaurant what's called Yamanaka's. He got a call from Ino this morning, she asked to meet him. Shikamaru was standing in front of the restaurant. The restaurant was decorated in a old Japanese-style. The tables were low and placed vertically behind each other. Under the tables were red pillows lined up, to ensure that you wouldn't feel cold. Shikamaru entered the restaurant, on his left was a shoe rack. This was really an old-fashioned restaurant, you needed to take off your shoes. But even it was old-fashioned the furniture looked pretty much modern. When Shikamaru looked around he saw a girl with a blond ponytail sitting on one of the pillows. Not much people in Japan had blond hair. He walked towards the girl an greeted her.

"Shikamaru! How have you been?" She said cheery.

"Fine, how are you and... Sasuke." He looked away from Ino by saying a boys name: Sasuke.

"I'm fine thank you and so is Sasuke. To be honest I asked you to come here because I was worried about Naruto."

Ino was Naruto's big sister. The restaurant where they were sitting in was also Ino's. The reason why the restaurant was called Yamanaka's was because she changed her surname. When she was still living in the bungalow of her mother's -and was called Uzumaki Ino- she fell in love with one of the butlers. Her mother didn't allow her relationship, because it was a bútler she fell in love with. But Ino was very cocky and her mother and Ino got into big quarrel. She ran away to live together with the butler and changed her surname. After that she never visited neither talked to her mother again. Shikamaru always admired her, but he also thought she made a huge mistake by running away and marrying the bulter.

"He's okay. Don't worry." Said Shikamaru still not facing Ino.

"Are you still angry?" Ino asked.

"About what?"

"That I ran away with Sasuke?"

Shikamaru knew that Ino couldn't careless about her mother being angry at her but she didn't like the idea that Shikamaru was angry at her. After all they knew each other since they were small. The question was hard to answer. Afcourse he didn't like it when she took off, but he didn't want to upset her either.

"Course not." Answered Shikamaru more cheery this time.

It was enough to convince Ino because she smiled again and asked if Shikamaru was hungry. She ordered something to eat.

**

* * *

**

Contract:

Hyuuga Hinata will be playing as Naruto's girlfriend untill the end of this year.  
Meaning she will live with him as long as needed.  
She will held his hand when his mom is around.  
She is free whenever she isn't at home.  
She will get payed 2745 dollars each month.

**Naruto:**

**Hinata:**

Naruto's eyes widened: "You doubled the amount!" Yelled Naruto.

"Oh... I suppose to be at work right now, I think I'm going." Hinata said pulling her eyebrows.

"OMG! Okay! As you wish!" He said angered.

Hinata laughed to herself. Naruto placed his signature at the place where his name was written by Hinata. When he was finished he gave his pen and the paper to Hinata. Hinata also placed her signature on the paper. Hinata felt totally relieved. She would be able to pay her sister's school fee and she would have no worries anymore, the only thing was... She would face this awfull person each day. And what was she suppose to do with Hanabi in the mean time? Hinata could her little sister trust to only one person. That person was Tenten. She hoped Tenten would accept Hanabi by her side for a while. Hinata would ask to work longer at the restaurant Yamanaka's if that was needed. Hinata stood up and reached her hand out to Naruto. Naruto stood up also and gave her his hand.

"I'll be working for you from now on. But don't get any ideas I still hate you." Hinata said with an angry face.

"Neither do I like you nerd, it's just because I don't have a choice."

"I'll be off then."

"What!" He threw his hands in the air from shock. "You're suppose to stay here!"

"I know, but I have a little sister I need to take care off and I wasn't done working."

"So?" Shouted Naruto.

"I'll be staying here from tomorrow on."

Hinata wandered away without waiting for Naruto's answer. She needed to hurry back to Tenten. Hinata shove her curly hair backwards. She suddenly realized she was still wearing the black dress and high heels with diamonts. She returned back to the room where she left naruto. When she wanted to open the door, but Naruto opened it from the otherside. Which caused Hinata to fell on Naruto.

"What are you! Oh... you actually fell for me?"

Hinata pushed Naruto angerly away from her: "No I fell ón you, NOT fór you! And give me, my uniform back!"

"That disgusting smelly thing?"

"Shut up! Just give it back!"

"Sure, I didn't dare to throw that thing away. It would make my trash can dirty."

"How is such thing possible!" Yelled Hinata.

Hinata rushed inside the restaurant. The first thing she saw was the worried face of Tenten.

"Hinata! You're okay! What happened?"

Hinata told what Naruto did and that they ended up making a deal. Hinata made the deal for the money. She told that she needed the money for Hanabi. And Naruto made the deal for his own reputation. Tenten listened with her mouth open untill Hinata was finished.

"Didn't you hate the guy? And now you're... LIVING WITH HIM!"

"SSSHH!" Hinata guestured to be silence. "It's for Hanabi..." She made a sad face.

"I can take Hanabi with me if you want."

Hinata lifted her head immediatly and showed a big smile. As expected Tenten would ask such thing before Hinata would.

"Really?" She asked.

Tenten nodded. Hinata flew in Tenten's arms and hugged her.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Tenten laughed and pulled her away.

"The guests will think you're crazy! They would be right though."

Hinata felt way to happy, to be angry by Tenten teasing her.

* * *

Sakura was lying on her belly on her bed. Her laptop was open in front of her. She was chatting with a guy she met on the internet. He seemed interesting. Sakura smiled to herself. She suddenly stopped typing and hung her head.

"Today he didn't come either." She said.

She stood up and faced the mirror on her closet. Her pink short dress that Sakura used as pyjama's were wrinkled from laying on the bed. She filled her cheecks with air which made her look cute and then sighed.

"Why are you taking so long Naruto!" She lay back on her bed and turned her computer off without saying goodbye to the boy, she was talking to.

"Well... whatever, he'll come sooner or later right?"

* * *

**A/N: I got a few reviews whom explained they were confused. Hope you understand better now :D. Anyway don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took a bit long but here it is! Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto walked throught the long hallway of the house with his arms crossed behind his head. He smiled, he had everything under control now. Even if Kakashi reported the situation it would be fine. Naruto sighed of relieve.

"Why such deep sigh?" Asked Kakashi.

He was walking beside Naruto. Naruto almost trumbled over his own feet.

"When did you...?" Said Naruto, but Kakashi ignored the question.

"You've good taste."Said Kakashi smiling. "She's really cute."

"THE NERD?" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi showed a confused face. Naruto cleared his throat immidiatly.

"I mean... uhh. Don't look at her! She's my girlfriend!" To Naruto it felt totally unfamilliar to say such thing. He felt the blood rushing toward his head. He looked away from Kakashi and faced the ground.

"I know I was just joking." Kakashi showed his teeth.

Even if he was joking Naruto felt kind of jealous. Naruto pressed his left hand on his cheeck and widened his eyes, while still facing the ground.

_What the hell am I thinking! _Thought Naruto angered.

He didn't want admit it, but when Kakashi mentioned it he couldn't help it. Kakashi was right she looked gorgeous in the black dress and highheels. The dress exposed Hinata's smooth white shoulders and thin legs. Her black curly hair over her shoulders gave her a totally different look. Her glasses were also removed, whereby her huge purple eyes were revealed. Naruto shook his head.

_It's still a nerd!_ He told himself.

"Anyway, why didn't you introduce her to me?" Kakashi crossed his arms before his chest. "You're rude, I am going to introduce myself."

"W-WAIT!" Naruto pulled Kakashi's arm. "Uuh...She wanted to buy some orange juice and left."

Kakashi turned to Naruto: "You let a girl go outside in the middle of the night?"

"It's not that late though-"

"I'll go and catch up with her."

"WAIT!" Naruto pulled Kakashi again. "I'll go! Uuhm.. Since she doesn't know that much about you..."

"You're right." Kakashi nodded. "Hurry up and find her then... And I need to take care of some bussiness too, I'll be late. "

"R-right. I'll be off!" Naruto nodded back.

_That was close! _Naruto sighed when he was outside. Even thought it wasn't late, the lamp post were already turned on and the sky became slowly darker. What was he supposed to do know? Naruto didn't know where Hinata was working so he just wandered along the shops. He would return without Hinata, but it was okay. He could say she was already asleep when Kakashi returned. Naruto passed by a phone shop, wich made him think back about the scéne with Hinata. He broke her phone on a wrong moment. It wasn't really his intension to do so. He wandered inside the shop. He decided to buy one with one glance. It was the same phone as his, it was only pink colored.

_It's not like I feel quilty or anything! _Thought Naruto. _I just need to know where she is whenever I need her!_

"A nice one you're looking at sir. Is it for your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Said Naruto angered.

The shopkeeper took one step back: "R-rigt..." He nodded.

* * *

Hinata tiredly opened the door of her house.

"Big sister!" Hanabi rushed over to her. "Welcome back!"

"I'm home." Hinata smiled. But the smile didn't last for long. "Hanabi I need to talk to you."

Hanabi hung her head. Hinata pulled her shoes off and took place in the livingroom. So did Hanabi. "Dad isn't returning for a while... And I need to leave home for work." Hinata didn't want to lie to her sister more. "You will be staying with Tenten-neesan."

Hanabi frowned: "Does that mean I will have to stay away from oto-san and onee-chan?"

"I'm sorry." Hinata petted on her little sister's head. She slided her hand towards her cheeck and stopped by her chin. She lifted Hanabi's face to hers.

"But it is only for a little while and I will visit you often, you don't need to worry." Tried Hinata to convice her. Hanabi nodded. "Let's pack your stuff."

Hanabi stood up without a replay and rushed to her room. Hinata followed after her. The next day would Tenten arrive to take Hanabi with her.

* * *

Kakashi opened the door of Kushina's office. Kushina lifted her head the moment he came in , she showed a kind smile but didn't wait to go to the point.

"And?" She asked

Kakashi new his aunt's charakter. She always hated to wait for asnwers. Even so he smiled an took a seat first.

"She's there. Naruto brought her along."

"I see..." Kushina nodded.

"Seems like he is really scared of you." Kakashi laughed.

"How does she look like?"

"She had black long hair and huge purple eyes. Her skin was light colored, almost white." Kakashi answered.

Kushina's neutral look changed into suprise. Kakashi wanted to ask what she was thinking, but her face turned already back to normal.

"Well, it's okay. It doesn't really matter anyway. What matters is the thing that will happen next." Kushina's full red lips vormed a misterious grimace. Kakashi wondered what she was thinking. Kushina always got what she wanted and it wouldn't be different this time. Kakashi nodded kindly. An employee came in with two cup of coffee. Kushina guestured to put it on the table. She understood the message and left.

"By the way. Your registration of your school isn't complete yet, you'll have to go tomorrow and make it complete."

Kakashi nodded. He would need to go to school on a Saturday which meant he wouldn't meet Hinata to introduce himself again.

* * *

Naruto walked towards the bathroom. He decided to wear his pyjama's after the shower. He would normally go out with friends on Saturdays, but today he didn't feel like it. Even if he did, he couldn't because Hinata would arrive today. Naruto suppressed a smile.

"Still wearing pyjama's? And don't laugh without reason, you look scary that way."

Naruto looked up. Kakashi was wearing a jeans with a chic black blouse. You could recongornize is musculs under his blouse. Naruto knew he was a few inches taller than Naruto but he looked even more taller now.

"I'm not scary! Where are you going?"

"Off to school, I need to do some stuff before I can start going to school."

"Oh, right." Naruto nodded. He continued to walk towards the bathroom. "WAIT!" He stopped walking. "You're going to MY school?"

"Guess so." Answered Kakashi with a smile and wandered off.

Naruto's mouth fell open. This was just to much, Kakashi was going to the same school as Naruto and Hinata. Naruto wouldn't be left alone, not even for a minute. Naruto fell down on his knees. The passerby maids and bulters didn't pay much atention. This kind of things would happen often to Naruto. Suddenly remembered Naruto the plastic back with a box packed in red shiny wrapping paper. He wondered if he should give her the phone when she arrived or later in the night. Naruto smiled and asked a maid to make the bathroom ready for Naruto.

_You better hurry up nerd or you're dead! _Thought Naruto.

* * *

"Bye!" Hinata waved to Hanabi who stepped in the car of Tenten. Tenten and Hanabi waved back and left. Hinata also took her luggage and began walking to the huge bungalow, who was a few meters removed from school. She sighed, today would hell start. Hinata's luggage wasn't much. She brought only her three uniforms and three pair of clothing along. Two of the uniforms were for her part time jobs, the other one was for school. She had also brought her pyjama's and some underwear. The other bag she brought along were only books and stuff for school. Hinata finally arived by the bungalow whom kidnapped her once. But she didn't came in from outside, when she was kidnapped she was already inside the house. Hinata felt shocked when she saw the huge garden with on the left butlers lined up and on the right maids.

"Welcome Hinata-sama." They all said as if it was natural that Hinata arrived.

"Y-yeah... I'm home?" Asked Hinata.

She followed the path which leaded her to the huge doors of the house. She wanted to nock, but the doors already opened for her. Two maids opened and a few butlers were also lined up here. On the end of the line was a boy standing in his pyjama's.

"Why'd you take so long?" Said the boy. "You want to die right?"

"It's not a short distance you know."

Naruto walked to Hinata and grabbed her arm. He dragged Hinata furthur inside and again Hinata felt totally suprise about the huge and round hallway. On the left side was a staircase. Naruto decided to go upstairs because Hinata was dragged to the left. When they were finally upstairs Naruto stopped. He pointed to Right.

"That is mine bedroom." He said.

"So what?" Asked Hinata. "Could it be!" Hinata turned red.

"NO! I'D RATHER DIE!" Yelled Naruto. "The room across mine is yours!" Naruto pointed to left.

Hinata sighed and opened the door. The room was enormous, there was a double bed standing in the middle of the room. The bed was coverd by red curtains. On the floor there was a white carpet with brown roses. Across Hinata was standing a huge brown closet.

_I don't need such huge closet... _Hinta thought.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you a better room 'cause then I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on you."

"A better one?" Shouted Hinata.

Naruto jumped back by Hinata's screaming and made his eyes bigger. The he suddenly seem to realize what Hinata was thinking.

"Oh, right... You probably haven't even seen a huger room than one by one." Naruto nodded understandingly. "Anyway go unpack your suitcases..." He glanced at Hinata's luggage. "I mean... your bags." He pulled one eyebrow up.

"Shut up!"

"Like I would if you told me! Anyway I have something for you..." Naruto said, he looked uneasy. "I'll be back, just start unpacking."

Hinata entered the room and threw her bags on the bed. She walked a circle around the bed to study the room better. Was it Hinata's imagenation or was he just now nervous?

_Well... whatever._ Hinata thought.

Naruto came enthusiastic the room in. He was holding a white plastic back, whick you could see throught. Inside the bag was a box wrapped in red shiny paper.

"Since we're living together, we should be more nicer and forgive each other."

Hinata lifted her head by this sentence and pushed her glasses higher on her nose. It was okay to live with each other but to forgive was such a huge word.

"I don't think I'll forgive you that easily."

"Oh, come on! What am I supposed to do, to make you forigive me?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes: "Bring them back."

Naruto's playfull anger disappeared from his face.

"If you bring back my dad and make sure that I can live together with my sister again I'll forgive you."

Hinata felt something in her throat again. This was the perfect time to leave. She needed to go visit her dad anyway.

"I'm going, don't worry I'll be back." She said and took off.

She left Naruto with the plasticbag in his hand. He didn't protest either for Hinata leaving. Hinata felt kind of guilty. She knew it was pretty harsh what she just said. Outside the doors She met The boy with the white hair.

"Hi there! I didn't get the chance but I'm Hatake Kakashi." He held out his hand.

Hinata nodded and she lifted her hand to shake his.

"Hi, my name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Are you going somewhere?" He showed a kind smile.

"Hospital." Kakashi seemed a nicer person. Not like Naruto.

"Let me bring you, I can't allow the fiancee of the next heir to wander around by herself." He said still smiling. He guester to one of the butlers. The butler nodded and walked away.

"You don't need to-"

"It's okay, it's easier anyway."

The butler came back with a car, there was a driver inside the car. Seems that Kakashi himself won't drive. He held the door open for Hinata. Hinata nodded and stepped in. Kakashi sat next to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

When Hinata took a good look she saw that he was good dressed, unlike Naruto in his pyjama's.

"It's non of my bussiness but can I ask, why you are going to the hospital? Are you injured?" He asked kindly.

"No." She looked away from him. "My dad past away last Monday." Hinata lifted her head to face the boy again. He looked shocked.

"I'm sorry!" He said kind of panicked

"It's okay..."

"How about your mam? Is she okay?"

"She past away when I was small."

"I'm really sorry!" The boy looked shocked again.

"It's okay." Hinata smiled. It was kind of funny the Kakashi put it.

"And brother or sister..." He asked doubty.

"Little sister, but she doesn't know. I don't know how to tell her."

"Oh." He seemed relieved that a Hanabi was still alive.

When they arrived Hinata asked Kakakashi to let her go alone. Kakashi understood what she was thinking and let her go. After a while waiting he saw Hinata again. But this Hinata was small. Kakashi smiled and watched the little girl walking inside with a taller girl beside her. The tall one had two brown knots.

_A small Hinata-san huh? _He thought. _Wait... could it be..._

"_And brother or sister..." He asked doubty. _

"_Little sister, but she doesn't know. I don't know how to tell her."_

Kakashi stepped out by the thought of it.

"Kakashi-sama?"

"I'll be back." He hurried after the two girls.

* * *

Naruto nocked on the office's door of his mother. Althougt Naruto didn't want to admit it he felt upset.

"Come in." His mother's voice said.

Naruto opened the door. When he faced her mother she saw a grimace on her face, like she knew what was coming.

"Please, I'll do anything... But please don't let me marry her."

His mother looked like she didn't need to think about the answer.

"Well ther is one thing... You'll need to study."

* * *

**A/N: AAaanddd! What do you think! You want to know what will happen next? I'll update within three days! It can be sooner so keep an eye one me!xD**

**Btw here is some information about the ages of the characters:**

**Hiashi/Kushina: 32 years  
Ino/Tenten: 21 years  
Kakashi: 18 years  
Naruto: 17 years  
Hinata: 16 years  
Hanabi: 4 years**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry! I promised to update sooner but my computer was going his own way and didn't want to listen to me. He is listening now so here is the new chapter! XD Stupid computer, oh no wait I mean... uuhh I love you xD without I wouldn't be able to writeeexD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kushina ordened the papers on her bureau. Everything was done for today, but she wanted to do some other stuff before she left for home. That way she would have to do less voor tomorrow. Suddenly knocked someone on Kushina's door. When she told the person to come in the door flew open and her son entered her office.

"Please." He begged. "Don't make me marry her."

Kushina couldn't help but smile. She knew this would happen. Naruto wouldn't be able to live with a girl. That was just impossible for him. Everything was set up just because for this one moment. The article, Kushina ordering Naruto to live with the girl, summoning Kakashi here, everything was for just this. Kushina layed her arms on the handraill of her chair.

"I can help you out, but with one condition." Said Kushina

"Anything." Said Naruto still begging for a way out.

"You will have to study."

Her son was speachless. Kushina wanted someone to take over the family bussiness and she had no other option but Naruto. Her older daughter Ino ran away with a commoner, which still pissed her off. But if she wanted Naruto to take over, he would need to study. He wouldn't be able to take over how he is right now. That's why Kushina thought of this idea. Naruto would definitely accept the condition.

"I understand." He answered with a serious look on his face. "But if I do so, you aslo have to keep your word and make her go away."

"Sure." Answered Kushina calmly.

* * *

Hinata followed the nurse whom leaded her to her father's cropse. When the nurse opened a room, a gust of wind made hinata shiver. The room was cold but that was obvious, the corpse would last longer this way. The nurse let Hinata in and left her alone. The room was small. In the middle of the room was a white bed with someone laying on it. The person was covered by a white sheet. The walls and floor were also white. Hinata set one step closer to her father. She didn't need to come any closer since the room was very small. She lifted the sheet by her father's face. His face looked the same as usual. Only was his skin whiter than normal and looked lifeless.

"Dad... I'm sorry." She knelt next to him.

Kakashi hurried into the hospital to chase the two girls who just wandered in. He looked in every direction they could have walked, but they were fanished. He walked to the servesdesk and asked about two girls, one small girl with long black hair, the other one tall with brown hair in two knots. The man behind the survesdesk told him they left for the third floor for the person named Hyuuga Hiashi. Kakashi felt anxious. Hinata's surename was also Hyuuga, which meant Kakashi's thoughts were right. The little girl must be Hinata's little sister. He rushed to the elevantor and pressed on the button with a three on it. He waited impatient for the red light in the elevantor to turn green. When it did he came out immidiatly and looked surround. The elevantor next to him opened also and a few people came out. Kakashi didn't recongernize the people 'cause he stood with his back towards them. When he turned he saw the two girls walking around the corner with a few other people behind them. He ran to the corner they just passed an he saw the girls entering a room. Was he to late? He rushed to the room but didn't enter, he listened to the conversation from behind the door.

"H-Hanabi...?" Hinata's voice sounded nervous and sad.

"Big sister?" Kakashi heard a childsvoice.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but, I thought Hanabi needed to knew." Said another girls voice, it was probably the girl with the brown hair.

He heard small footsteps walking towards Hinata.

"D-dad...?" The little girl said. "D-dad!" The voice of the little girl broke down and Kakashi heard her crying out loud. Kakashi faced the ground.

_I was to late... _He accused himself.

"WHAAA... uuhh... uuuh..." He heard the girl crying even louder.

"I'm sorry Hanabi." Kakashi could hear from Hinata's voice she was crying too. "I wanted to tell you."

It sounded dreadfull. Kakashi could fell the sadness of the two sisters. It must be hard to have a little sister who doesn't understand much. The girls remained like this for a long time. Kakashi didn't know for how long they remaind in there but it felt like an enternity. The time didn't want to pass. The feeling the girls shared inside was unpleasant. The door suddenly opened, Kakashi took a step back what made him look like, he was just a passerby. The girl with the brown knots and the small girl took off first. Hinata's little sister's huge eyes were turned red. Her eyes were the same as Hinata's. Kakashi also noticed the taller girl had been crying too. Kakashi wandered inside. He was Hinata watching her father's face. He slowly reached out to her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Hinata swept her tears away before turning to Kakashi. She nodded. Kakashi felt pity towards her. Kakashi knew exacly what to do, he slowly rubbed over Hinata's shoulder.

"I have the best grades at school, I have a lovely little sister, I couldn't wish for any better." The tears flowed down again.

Kakashi nodded. Even thought this girl in front of him was strong and patient. She had also a weak side. She is a girl after all.

"It's okay to cry, I also do so once in a while."

Hinata smiled throught her tears.

"Let's head to the car."

Hinata nodded and followed the him.

The two finally arrived home.

"Thanks for coming along." Hinata said.

Kakashi smiled and nodded. He wasn't just tall and muscular but also very kind. Hinata took the stairs towards he room. When she opened the door she noticed the plasticbag with a box inside. Naruto was holding that bag before she left. She reached for the bag on her bed and wondered what it could be. Why would he give Hinata such a thing in the first place. When she unpacked it she felt totally shocked. It was a phone. Hinata suddenly felt guilty about she said earlier to Naruto. He was actually trying to make it up. Hinata lifted the box with the phone inside and decided to visit her neighboor. She opened her door and knocked on the door in front of her.

"Yes?" Answered Naruto.

Hinata smiled and opened the door. Hinata widened her eyes. This room was even bigger than her owns. She saw Naruto sitting on his bureau, but she couldn't see what he was doing. She only faced her back.

"I wanted to say thank you and... I was really rude before..." Hinata came closer. "So I wanted to apologize." Hinata narrowed her eyes. Wasn't he supposed to react like: _"Then say it!" _But he wasn't reacting. When Hinata came to standing next to Naruto her mouth fell open.

"YOU'RE STUDYING?" She shouted

Naruto Jumped up. "Why are you yelling? Do I seem deaf to you!" He said blunt.

Hinata felt indigant. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Wel I'm sorry! I came to apologize and to say thank you! And then I saw you... s...s-studying, so I felt shocked."

"I don't need your apology nor thank, go away." He said and looked siriously into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata didn't undestand why but she felt scared instead of anger. He had a different look in his eyes. Was is because of Hinata insulting him just now or because the thing she said before leaving. Hinata wanted to yell back but decided not to so. She closed her mouth and left the quitly. His eyes didn't show anger nor the will for bullying her. His looks were cold... and detached. Hinata put the box next to her bed. She wasn't planning to use it for now. Whe she looked at the clock on the wall she saw it was alsmost seven o'clock. It was time for her partime work as maid. She didn't feel like going, her mood was totally ruined just now. She grabbed her bag with her uniforms and choose her maid uniform. It was a black dress with a white elegantly apron, the dress reached not further than the half of her thigh. She didn't like the dress but she had no much choice but to put it on. The door of Hinata's room opened.

"Hey I'm hungry make dinner ready for me." Said Naruto still with a cold voice.

"I'm sorry I have to go to my part time job." Hinata faced the ground.

Naruto glanced to Hinata's dress. His eyes widened. "You're working in a maid cafe?" A grimace appeard on Naruto's face. Hinata put the dress away.

"No!"

"Yes you do! But You can't go, I don't allow you to."

"WHAT?"

"You're working for me, so you don't need that job."

"But..." Protested Hinata.

"No but's if you go I won't pay you." Naruto smiled and the warmth in his eyes came back. "But you have to put that thing on, while serving me!" He said playfull.

"Don't joke! Like hell I would do that!"

Naruto smiled even brighter.

Hinata stood in the kitchen with her maid uniform searching for a pan.

_Damn you Naruto! _She thought.

It wasn't really a problem for Hinata to cook, she needed to do that everyday for her sister and dad. But in a uniform like this...

"CURSE YOU!" She yelled.

Naruto closed the books he was studying in. Naruto could never do something like this, he never studied before. He suddenly heard Hinata shouting

"CURSE YOU!"

* * *

Naruto burst out laughing. This was life! Laying backwards without books and teasing a nerd. He felt really troubled studying that's why he yelled when Hinata came in. What did she actually want to say? Something with 'thank you' en 'apologize', Naruto couldn't remember.

_Well whatever..._ Thought he straightened his back again. _No, my god! I have to study, but how..._

Hinata came in with an angry face.

_That's it! _Thought Naruto. _I have a nerd by my side, why not make her help me?_

Naruto suppressed a smile by the looks of Hinata's face.

"Here." She left tray of food on Naruto's bureau.

"Wait." He said. "I'm tired of studying, I don't feel like lifting my hand. You have to feed me."

"Oh lord, why me? Why me?" She hung her head.

"Are you practicing for a drama or something?" Asked Naruto with a confused face.

Hinata slapped her face. "I'm not going to feed you! I even did this!" She pointed to her dress.

"You're working for me, just do as I say!"

"LIKE HELL!" Shouted Hinata.

* * *

Kakashi heard a lot of noise coming from upstairs. Was Naruto teasing Hinata? But why? Both of them were stubbron so the yelling just continued. Kakashi felt annoyed by the way Naruto was acting towards Hinata and decided to take a look. He would say to Naruto to be nicer to woman and even more nicer towards Hinata. When Kakashi opened the door he saw Hinata feeding Naruto by saying: "Say aaah."

Kakashi widened his eyes and blushed. "What the... I'm sorry I think I came in a wrong moment..."

"Wait! This is not-!"

Kakashi closed the door immidiatly. _What was THAT! _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And that was the end of the chapter hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! =D**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aaaand! Here is the nex chapter! hope you'll enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 7

Naruto's felt dizzy, he could bearly sit up straight. But he liked the idea that Hinata was studying in his room right now.

"Why were we up so early on a Sunday morning again?" He asked annoyed.

Naruto had never woken up at eight o'clock in the morning. It was very difficult to held his eyes open. He wanted to sleep, but if he did then Hinata would probably go. So he tried to stay awake by talking to her.

"I know I asked you for a favor for helping me to study, but... it's way to early in the morning. I can't stay awake any longer."

Naruto opened one eye to see for Hinata's reaction. Her head was bowed and she was studying out of the book in front of her. She was laying down on her belly on Naruto's carpet. She was still wearing her pyjama's like Naruto and her hair wasn't tied in a ponytail, neither was she wearing her glasses. Naruto couldn't help but stare at 'the-just-awoken' Hinata. Her hair fell down her cheeks who were pink from sleeping. Suddenly lifted Hinata her white face and faced Naruto. Naruto closed the one eye he held open and tried to make a uninteresting face.

"Stop nagging, jut start studying. You sound like a girl." She said insulting.

"Why you-!" Naruto's eyes were open now.

"Why'd you want to study anyway? Did you see the light or something?" She asked

"No." He closed his eyes again and hung his head. "I made a promise with mum. If I study hard, I would be able to be separate with you."

"I see... you hate me that much?"

"Yup."

Hinata glanced angerly and took her books ready to leave his room.

"I mean no! I just don't want to marry yet! I'm to young!"

Hinata sighed and sat down. "Just hurry up, breakfast will be ready."

"Breakfast?" Naruto sighed and plopped down on his bed. "I'm not much of a morning person."

"No really... ?" Said Hinata sarcastic.

She took her books once again and sat down next to Naruto. "You're right, it's okay to take a break once in a while."

"See!" Said Naruto cheerfull.

Hinata smacked the books in her hand on Naruto's head. "You've never stopped taking a break!"

"Ow! That hurts!" Naruto rubbed his head.

A maid came in and faced de ground directly, when she saw Naruto laying on his bed and Hinata sitting next to him. "Uuhmm... Breakfast is ready." She managed to say.

"We are coming." Said Naruto sitting upstraight the moment the maid came in.

The two wandered towards the dining room. Naruto was sure that Hinata would watch the room suprisingly again. She had never been in a diningroom he guessed. When they arrived he watched Hinata to see for her reaction. He was right se indeed looked suprised. The butlets were lined up around the huge rectangular table. Two of them stepped foreward and shove a chair backwards for them to sit on. Kakashi was already sitting in front of them. When Naruto noticed, Hinata was planning to sit across Kakashi, he went before Hinata and sat across Kakashi. Hinata looked confused but took place at the corner of the table. Naruto didn't want Hinata to sit acros Kakashi so they could face each other all the time. They started eating.

"Hinata, I thought if you have free time today, we could go and visit you sister. What do you think?" Asked Kakashi kindly.

"Sure!" Hinata's eyes glowed by the thoughts.

Naruto didn't like the idea of Kakashi taking Hinata along. "No! We are going on a date today. You forgot Hinata?" He glanced at her.

Hinata sighed. "Sorry Kakashi, maybe some other time."

Naruto smiled proudly at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. "It's okay."

When they were done eating, Naruto ordered Hinata to get ready for the date. Hinata nodded and went to her room. Maybe it was just Naruto's imagenation but it seemed like Hinata didn't feel bothered anymore by Naruto's orders. Naruto went also to his room and and changed into his daily clothing. When he watched himself in the mirror, he felt it was kind of plain and tried something else. It took a bit longer than he thougt to choose the right clothing. Suddenly knocked someone on his door.

"I thought girls were the one who took long for choosing their clothes." Said Hinata sarcastic.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

* * *

Kakashi slowly walked to his own room. What was he thinking anyway? Hinata was going out with Naruto. He needed to take some distance from the two. Naruto also seemed very jelous when Kakashi asked Hinata to go with him. Kakashi smiled.

_So Naruto finally found someone he liked huh? _Thought Kakashi. _It's time I do so too..._

"We're off!" Heard Kakashi Naruto yelling.

"Have fun!" He shouted back.

Kakashi was always very kind to everyone and was very popular by girls because of his appearance. But he never thought of seriously dating one of them. Hinata seemed different of those girls. She didn't need much effort to talk to him and Kakashi could talk to her naturally too. If she wasn't Naruto's finance she would be a perfect candidate for Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head. He felt bored. Kakashi stood up and walked towards Naruto's room. He wondered if he could find out something about Kushina's plot. When he entered he saw clothing everywhere. He smiled again.

_Naruto you... Really did want to look good in front of her. _Thought Kakashi.

Besides clothing was something else Kakashi notice. There were books on Naruto's bed and it wasn't just one book. There were a lot of studybooks laying on his bed. Kakashi felt kind of shocked. He never expected Naruto to change this much for a girl. When he looked surround he saw a drawer. There were five drawers in the dig. When Kakashi opened the first three of them, they were empty.

_Well... That's Naruto for you! _Kakashi smiled.

The fourth was also empty, but the fifth one not. There was only one single floded paper inside. Kakashi bowed and took te paper. He opened the paper within curiousness. His eyes became bigger by reading each sentence. It was a contract of Naruto and Hinata.

_They are not lovers!_

_

* * *

_

Hinata tried to follow Naruto within the crowd. She didn't understand what Naruto was thinking, what were they supposed to do know? Just wandering in the heat and try not losing Naruto within this crowd. But it was to late. She Naruto was out of sign already. Hinata looked helpless surround. She bearly came outside, she only knew her way towards her part time jobs and the streets surround her house. She never really wandered in a city. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the crowd. When she saw who it was she felt relieved.

"Geez, why are you dreaming! I almost lost you!" Said Naruto angered.

Hinata faced the ground and made fits of her hands. "I..."

A smile appeard on Naruto's face. "Don't tell me you were scared?" Naruto burst out laughing.

Hinata kept silence and continued to stare at the ground. Even thought she was very smart, she didn't go outside often. Hinata expected Naruto to laugh. He stopped laughing and petted on Hinata's head. Hinata felt suprised and looked up, she saw Naruto smiling.

"Could have expect such thing from you, Hinata." He said showing a big smile. "Ok, I won't laugh. Let's go." Naruto pulled Hinata's arm but Hinata didn't come. Naruto turned back with a questioning face.

"Did you just now call me Hinata?" She asked

"Uh... that´s your name isn´t it?" Naruto tilted his head.

"I don't know... I've been named nerd, so I thought..."

"You're imagening!" He turned his back and walked foreward.

"Why are we going on a date anyway?" Asked hinata trying to ignore Naruto's nervousness.

"Whenever we're at home, you belong to me remember! Stop asking just walk!"

They first arrived in a Girls clothingshop. Naruto told Hinata that she really needed new clothes and he glanced at her sloppy jeans and boring T-shirt. Hinata protested first but had not much choice so she just followed him. After a few tryings in the shop Naruto finally decided to buy the outfit with a standing out yellow T-shirt and black skirt.

"Wait, I feel like I have forgotten something... Ah!" He came closer to Hinata and took her glasses. "Perfect! Let's go buy shoes and accsessories."

"Accessories?" Asked Hinata with a troubled face.

"Yes... you're a girl right?"

Hinata nodded and followed Naruto again. He was a fool, really stupid and a player. But he knew about shopping, that was something Hinata wouldn't expect. They found black higheels but Hinata refused. She herself wanted the white sneakers isntead she really didn't like walking in high heels. After that they went to buy a bag for her new outfit. It took a few hours to choose 'cause Naruto didn't like the things she wanted and Hinata didn't like the bags Naruto choose. After this all Naruto dragged Hinata along.

"This is a weird date! You just do as you wish!" Said Hinata.

"It's not over yet! I want to show you something." He walked faster throught the streets, whom were brightened by the post lamps.

It was already dark. After a few minutes walking they arrived by a huge fountain. Hinata admired the fountain it was huge, in the middle of it was a small mountain spraying water. At the edges of the circle were smaller mountains spaying water.

"Wait here." Ordered Naruto.

Hinata was left alone. Suddenly turned the lights of the small mountains on and different colors brightened the huge fountain. Hinata's eyes widened. It looked beautiful. Hinata felt amazed that Naruto actually knew such a place.

"It's pretty." She whispered.

"Right?" Said Naruto walking towards Hinata with two ice creams in his hands. "Here." He held one out to Hinata.

"Thanks." They wachted the fountain quietly. "You're not that bad of a person." said Hinata

"I never said I was." Said Naruto

"Forget it." Hinata sighed. "Let's walk home."

Naruto nodded. They quetly walked home, listening to people who crossed by and shouting crickets. When they almost arrived home stopped Naruto Hinata by holding her hand. Hinata wanted to let go of his had but he pulled her closer instead of letting go.

"Wha-?" The blood rushed towards Hinata's head.

Naruto took out Hinata's glasses and put it back on her nose. "Now you can be the nerd again." And he let go of Hinata's hand.

Hinata felt angered and nervous at the same time, she didn't know what to say. She looked up to Naruto's face to say something but stopped. Naruto was staring at someone who was standing behind her. Hinata followed Naruto's glance. There was a girl with pink hair and deep green eyes standing in front of them. She looked pretty and she had put her hands around her waist. Hinata looked at Naruto with a questioning face. He looked totally stunned.

* * *

**A/N: Everything became a mess? Kakashi finding the contract, Hinata and Naruto getting along well, Sakura popping out of nowhere? Oeps... Curious? That's what I'm aiming at! XD Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi there, a new chapter arrived! XD Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

Chapter 8

Naruto stared at the pretty face of the pinkhaired girl. She probably must have heard about the article and obviously, she recognized herself on the photo. Her eyes watched challenging the two in front of her. Naruto looked down to face Hinata, whom was questioningly staring at him. He turned his glance back to Sakura, while thinking a way out.

"Sakura? Why are you here?" Naruto stepped back from Hinata.

"Well... I thought you would be looking for me so I'd help you out." She glanced to Hinata with jealousy written on her face. "But it seems like I'm not needed, your new girlfriend?"

"No!" Shouted both Hinata and Naruto at the same time.

"Then you're not going to marry her?" She asked curious.

"Course not!" Yelled Naruto.

"Great." Sakura said and walked towards Naruto. She passed Hinata and stuck her arm in Naruto's. "Wich means you'll marry me." She said with a big smile.

Naruto freed himself from Sakura. "I am not going to marry anyone."

Sakura lifted her head to see for Naruto's face. She looked really cute, but Naruto knew what she was hiding behind her cuteness. She betrayed Naruto before. Just when Naruto was thinking about a real relationship. Her character was the same as that of Naruto's. She hanged around boys for fun, like Naruto did around girls. But this girl would be different he thought back then, but she ended up to be the worst among those girls. Naruto turned to Hinata and gestured to her to go inside. Hinata nodded and did as she was told.

"You don't need to hide it. I know from your mother, she wants you to marry that girl in the article." She said still smiling.

"I've already talked to mum and we have an appointment. Whenever I pass this year with good grades I won't need to marry anyone at all."

"I see..." Sakura looked upset. "But you're not dating anyone right?" She glanced to Hinata who wandered inside the house. "I'll be your girlfriend."

"We've had a relationship for some time, but it is over." He said confident.

"I know... I'm sorry I did wrong back then. But I changed."

Naruto stepped back. "You want me to believe that?"

"I was in love." Sakura bowed her head. "Really in love... but he died. He was caught by an awfull virus." When Sakura lifted her head again, she was crying. "I was really in love, for the first time, dammit!"

Naruto decided to believe her for now. He couldn't help it. He still liked her. He came closer and put his hand comforting on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Why is that girl with the glasses going inside?" She swept off her tears.

"We've a contract, she's playing as my girlfriend to fool my mother."

"Oh... I see, but is she really playing it or... has she really feelings for you?"

Naruto burst out. "She? No way!" Naruto thought back what Hinata said when they were by the fountain.

"_You're not that bad of a person."_

"Okay." She said relieved. "So it's okay for us to see each other sometimes?"

"Course." Answered Naruto.

"I'll be heading back then. Bye." She waved to Naruto and dissapeard within the darkness.

Maybe it was a good thing that Naruto was seen together with Sakura. Naruto wandered inside. Kakashi was waiting at the entrance of the the house.

"Who was that?"

"A girl I knew from before." He answered calm.

Naruto felt someone pulling his blanket. He found it annoying, he tried to pull it back. The person pulled even harder, whereby the blankets were pulled off Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes. It was only zeven o'clock. He felt cold without the blankets so he stood up to search for it. Whenever he did he saw Hinata standing in her pyjama's. Naruto scared up.

"What are you...?"

"It's Monday loverboy. You have to go to school." She said with an angered face.

"I don't feel like it..." He turned his back to Hinata and slept.

Suddenly he felt a feet in his back, whom kicked him out of his bed. He fell with a smack on the ground, with his face landing on the ground first.

"OW! That hurts! Why'd you do that for?" He shouted angered. Naruto was fully awake now.

"We're going to school, change into your uniform."

"Uniform? Don't mess with me!" But Hinata already closed the door behind her.

Naruto really didn't like the attitude of that girl, she acted as she liked. The thing was that Naruto did the same in front of Hinata. He decided to put his uniform for a change and watched himself in front of the mirror.

"What is this sloppy thing? Why do students need to wear this kind of thing?" Naruto sighed. "And since when am I listening to a girl!" Naruto sighed once more. "I really need to stop talking to myself."

"Just what I was wanted to say." Kakashi was standing in the doorway of Naruto's room. "Breakfast is ready, Hinata made it for us."

The two boys wandered downstairs towards the dinning room. Kakashi was right, Hinata sat already at the table. The breakfast looked delicious but Naruto suppressed a smile for the food that Hinata made.

"What's with your face, you don't like it Naruto?" She asked.

Afcourse he liked it. But he wouldn't say that to her would he? "Hmm..." Mumpled Naruto.

"You stupid...!"

"Want to pick up a fight!"

"Looks delicious Hinata." Both Hinata and Naruto kept silent and turned their head.

Kakashi looked smiling up to Hinata. Hinata looked suprised up and blushed. "Thanks."

"Let's eat and go to school, we'll be late."

"Y-yeah..." Answered Hinata, trying not to face Kakshi.

Naruto looked from Hinata to Kakashi and from Kakashi to Hinata. What was this? What was this weird atmosphere hanging in the air? Naruto didn't liked it. Whenever they finished their breakfast they stapped in the limo on their way to school.

"You're going to the same school as us, Kakashi?" Asked Hinata.

"Uhuh." Nodded Kakashi. "But I will be a class higher, since I'm older."

"Older?"

"I turned eightteen last month."

"I see." Said Hinata.

"Hinata, I was thinking, the other day when I asked to go visit your little sister you were on a date with Naruto. Would you like to go today after school?" Kakashi asked kindly.

"What!" Asked Naruto.

"I'll come along." Hinata smiled.

Naruto looked angerly at Hinata. She also smiled to him. Naruto wasn't planning to let her go alone with Kakashi. If she would go then Naruto would just simpely come along. Naruto smiled to himself.

"Don't smile like that you're scary."Said Hinata.

"I am not scary!" protested Naruto.

When they stepped out of the car Naruto saw Shikamaru waiting.

"Hi Naruto!" Yelled Shikamaru from the other side of the schoolyard.

Naruto walked faster so he wouldn't be seen with the other two by Shikamaru. He waved back to him.

"Long time no see! Were have you been the whole weekend? You weren't at the cafee either!"

"Oh well, was kind of busy." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Busy? Girls again?" He smiled. He glanced behind Naruto. "And who are those two? Oh wait! I remember the girl."

"Well, the tall boy with white hair is my cousin, Kakashi and the girl... never mind her." Naruto felt the eyes of Hinata in his back by saying that. When he turned he saw her walking inside with Kakashi. It must be just his imagenation.

"Anyway, you planning to hang out?" Naruto's friend asked.

"Sorry can't today." Naruto glanced backwards again. Hinata and Kakashi were inside.

"You cant?" Shikamaru said amazed.

"I'll need to study."Said Naruto. A part of it was true, but he wasn't planning to study the whole day afcourse.

"STUDY?" Yelled Shikamaru. "Dude, you must feel ill."

"I've talked to mum, she said if I study hard I won't need to marry anyone."

"Good job my friend!" He said with a happy face. "But you have a burden now."

"Yeah and not just one..." Answered Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wait here I'll be back." And Naruto ran off.

"Wait!" He heard Shikamaru yelling behind him.

Naruto rushed inside and searched for Hinata. Suddenly the bell of the school rang. Naruto knew only one place Hinata must be right now. He rushed to the his classroom. When he opened the door he saw Hinata and Kakashi talking. Naruto rushed to the two.

"Why are you here? You're not in our class."

"I know, I asked about the way to my class. Since I don't know much about this school Hinata offered to give me tour here during break."

"You're getting really friendly with each other." Naruto glanced at Kakashi. "I'll come along."

"Okay." Kakashi smiled and went back this his own classroom.

"You're being rude, Naruto!"

"So are you now!"

"What!"

"Ssssss!" Naruto pressed his hand on Hinata's mouth. "No one needs to know you're living with me okay! If someone knows my reputation will go down."

"What do you mean by that!" She said angerly.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru came in.

Naruto hurried to his seat, away from Hinata. Shikamaru sat down next to Naruto. The lesson was boring but whenever Naruto glanced at Hinata, he saw her writing down everything the teacher said. He felt challenged and didn't sleep throught the lesson. Whenever the bell rang sucked Naruto himself to Hinata like they were glued. He didn't leave her alone with Kakashi, while giving him a tour around school. Naruto wasn't sure but Kakashi seemed irritated by it. After the break they returned to their lesson.

"Hey, don't like that guy he is to kind." Whispered Naruto to Hinata. He was sitting behind her.

Hinata turned to him and pulled one eyebrow. "Can't you think of anything else? The fact you are saying he is kind doesn't want me to stay away from him, fool."

"Fool? Have you ever looked into the mirror?" Said Naruto louder.

"What! How can you talk like that towards a girl!" Yelled Hinata.

"You're a girl?" Asked Naruto.

"WHAT!" screamed Hinata.

"Guys stop it we're in the middle of class." Said the teacher intterruptin their conversation.

"Shut up!" Both Naruto and Hinata yelled to the teacher.

"Out of my class! I'm sure the principal wants to see kids like you." The teacher pointed at the door.

Hinata smashed for her head, while walking throught the hallway of the school.

"This is your fault!"

"My fault? You were the one who's yelling!"

"You're blaming me now?" She knocked on the door of the office and both entered.

There was a man with a bald head and a huge belly sitting behind a computer. He looked up when the two came in. "Yes?" He answered.

"We were noisy while class." Said Hinata.

"I see, you can sit down in the room across mine's and make some homework untill class is over."

The two nodded and did what they were told. They quietly took their books out of their bags and sat down. It seemed that Hinata was really angered at him and wasn't planning to say anything at all. Naruto sighed. He thought about a way to apologize. Suddenly heard Naruto and Hinata a click on the door. It sounded like locking of a door. The two looked at each other.

"I't probably a joke or something." Said Naruto calm.

The person behind the door talked to a familliar voice. It was the voice of the principal.

"See." Naruto said.

Suddenly the two outside walked away.

" 'See' my ass!" Hinata walked panicked towards the door and pulled it. "It's locked." She whispered.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Said Naruto insulting. "They will come back don't worry."

Suddenly were the lights in the room turned off.

"You think?" Hinata asked.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! ****Uuh**** that's it for now!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: New chapter! Thanks for your revieuws this far! Hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 9

Hinata let go of the doorknob. She bowed her head and slowly turned to Naruto. What was she supposed to do now? Hinata planned to jump out of the window if there wasn't anybody who would save her by the end of the day. She sighed and lifted her head to face Naruto. When she looked up she saw him smiling.

"What's with the creepy smile?" Hinata asked.

The smile on Naruto's face disappeard immidiatly "Creepy?" He shouted. "Anyway you've to call Kakashi and cancel your dáte." He smiled again.

"Oh... that's why you were happy." Hinata rolled with her eyes. "But we don't know if someone will come and get us out of here at the end of the day so I'll wait before cancelling."

Naruto turned his head wildly to left and pulled his eyebrows together. Hinata shook her head without understanding Naruto's intension and sat down across him. She opened her books.

"Anyway let's study for now, since were stuck here anyway."

"Do we need to?" Sighed Naruto. He crossed his arms over his studybooks and put his head on it.

Hinata didn't pay much attention to Naruto and concentrated on her studies. It became silent, way to silent. Hinata felt unpleasant and looked op from her books. Naruto was sleeping. Althought Hinata had seen Naruto's sleeping face before, this time it looked kind of different. His hair colored gold because of the sunbeam throught the windows of the office. His face looked peacefull, like he would never do something bad. Suddenly Hinata realized, Naruto actually had never done something bad to her. The incident with the phone was just coincidence. And the times they fought with each other somehow... wasn't anoying. And his looks weren't that bad either. Hinata shook her head and patted with her hands on her cheeks. Maybe he was friendly but that was all. Hinata tried to focused on her books again, but it didn't work out. She looked up to Naruto again. It wasn't a bad thing to live together with him. Suddenly rang the bell and Naruto woke up. Hinata bowed her head immidiatly and acted as if she was studying. She saw Naruto rubbing in his eyes throught her eyelashes.

"Hinata." He said yawning. "Isn't it kind of cold in here?"

Hinata didn't notice untill Naruto mentioned. He was right it became slowly colder. It seemed like the heating was also turned off. They really weren't planning to visit this office anymore. Hinata sighed.

"Seems like were stuck here till tomorrow."

"Really!" Yelled Naruto cheerfull. "Now you can call the dude off."

"Why are you this happy? I really can't understand you." Hinata took her celphone she received from Naruto.

When Naruto saw it he became even more excited. "You started using it!"

"Don't get any idea's, I didn't had much choise."

Naruto hung his head to left and made a cute face. Hinata turned away from Naruto and called Kakashi. She told him, something came inbetween so she couldn't come along today. Kakashi understood this and they ended the phonecall. Hinata turned back to Naruto, but he wasn't there.

"Yo." Naruto said. He was sitting next to Hinata.

Hinata scared up. "Wha-?"

"I'm bored and I don't want to study." He said.

"I couldn't careless." Hinata answered. "Just study, why'd you want to start study if you won't do it?"

"Mom said I wouldn't need to marry if I studied. And I could be free again."

"I see, so if you study you would get rid of me huh?" Hinata asked.

"Yup." Naruto smiled. "But I don't want that anymore."

"What?" Hinata felt kind of shocked. "Why wouldn't you?"

Naruto stood up and walked to his seat where he sat before. He crossed his arms over his chest and said: "Firgure out yourself." He sounded kind of angry.

Hinata couldn't think of anything at all. Well... there was actually a something what was on her mind since earlier.

_Nah... Impossible. _Thougt Hinata.

"Who was the girl with the pink hair?" Hinata asked to change the subject.

"My ex-girlfriend." Naruto answered.

Suddenly Hinata felt kind of jelousy inside. "You still like her?"

"Hmm..." Naruto didn't really asnwer her question.

Hinata's didn't know why but her jelousy changed into anger. "Ah... I don't feel like talking to you I am going to continue studying."

"What? You can actually say such thing to someone! And Kakashi things you're a kind and hard working girl. He should have seen this side of yours."

"Oh shut up! Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. That's the only thing you can talk about! Are you in love with him or something?"

"No! Are you?"

"No but I can be!"

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted. "You're my girlfriend!"

"On contract yes!" Hinata shouted back. "But we're not going out in real life!"

Naruto didn't know how to replay on this. So he just simpely turned his back to her and kept silence.

"You're such a child!" Hinata also turned her back and stared studying.

They stayed like this for a while.

* * *

Kakashi opened the door whom leaded to Kushina's office.

"Kakashi." She greeted him. "Sit down."

Kakashi took place across of Kushina.

"I found out something weird in Naruto's room." He said.

Kushina showed a questioning face. "What would that be?"

"Studybooks." Kakashi answered.

Kushina burst out. "Well... yeah."

"What's the meaning of that? Why did he start studying? Could it be..."

Kushina nodded. "I thought it up. It started all with the article and it ended up by studying."

"You mean, you did all of this to just make Naruto study?"

"Yes, but you talk like it is an easy task to do."

Kakashi smiled. "You're right it is difficult to do so."

* * *

It became darker and colder in the room. Hinata began to shiver. Suddenly heared Hinata, Naruto standing up and walking to her. She couldn't really see him in the dark but she heard the sound of taking clothes of. Then Naruto sat down next to her and it became warmer. He had put his jacket of his schooluniform on Hinata.

"Won't you get cold this way?" She asked.

Naruto kept silent. After a few seconds he said. "What I wanted to say was, we should start dating for real."

Hinata burst out laughing. "You're known as the number one player in the town."

"You don't believe me?"

Hinata stared at Naruto, her eyes got used to the dark. "I wonder how many girls you told that."

"Then I'll make you believe!"

"Good luck." Hinata closed her eyes.

She felt sleepy, maybe it was because of the books. Naruto stopped talking, he to must want to sleep. After a while Hinata suddenly felt the arm of Naruto resting on her waist. Could it be he was thinking she fell asleep already? Hinata opened her mouth to protest but Naruto was her first.

"Just let me stay this way."

Hinata changed her mind and kept silence instead. Althougt she refused to admit it, but she felt okay with it.

In the morning Hinata heard the door being unlocked. She tried to open her eyes and saw a woman with blond hair and a huge chest standing in front of them.

"Oh my god! Kids of nowadays! And in mine office! You must feel ashamed!" She screamed.

Both Naruto and Hinata were clearly awake.

"What! No! You've got it wron-!" Said Hinata panicked.

"Go home! I will talk to your parents!"

For Hinata it was impossible, but Naruto would be in trouble. Hinata turned to him. Naruto smiled back at the woman.

"Do as you wish. We live together anyway."

"WHAT? Go home! I definetly will talk to your parents!"

They did as they were told. Naruto and Hinata left the office and made their way home. Hinata forgot that they lived together because of Naruto's mother. So it would be Okay. When they finally arrived home Kakashi was waiting in the entrance of the door. He looked very worried.

"Hinata are you okay?" He asked when Hinata and Naruto wandered his way.

"Thanks for asking." Said Naruto insulting.

"I'm sorry Naruto." He smiled. "Anyway come inside, breakfast will be ready."

"Naruto?" When the three turned they saw Sakura standing in the garden. "I called you all night but you didn't answer. I thought something happened." She said with a worried face.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. Was that what naruto was doing when he turned his back to her and didn't give any replay?

"I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto started. "We can't see each other 'cause I already have someone I like."

"What? You have actually feelings for that four-eyed girl?" She stepped closer.

Naruto grasped Hinata's hand and and pulled it in the air.

* * *

Kakashi watched amazed the scéne. Why would Naruto go this far for an act?

_Could it be? _Thought Kakashi. _He actually does have feelings for her?_

When he saw the two hands in the air he felt like he was really far away from Hinata. The girl called Sakura looked very dissapointed and angered at the same time.

"Do as you like!" She yelled and ran off.

When Kakashi turned his glance to Hinata he saw that her face became totally red. He felt annoyed and uneasy. They watched the angry girl disapearing.

"I told you!" Said Naruto to Hinata.

Hinata wildly let go of Naruto's hand and went inside.

"What the...?" Naruto watched Hinata wandering inside.

"Naruto you need to be kind towards woman. And what happened last night?" He asked and tried to hide his curiousness.

"We slept together." Naruto smiled

"What?" It became difficulter to hide his anoyance.

"Like I said."

"I know about your contract with Hinata." Kakashi said smiling. "I know you guys aren't dating for real." He said to turn the tables.

"So what?" Naruto asked, pulling one eyebrow.

"I like Hinata." Kakashi said. "And I will tell her. Do you have any problems with it?"

Naruto lookes shocked. He knew that Kakashi was really direct but this was different. "Problems?" He tried not to lose his cool

"I meant if you like her for real you will feel troubled. Something like that."

"Why would I!"

"I see. Then it's settled." Kakashi smiled.

* * *

**A/N: OMG KAKASHI AND HINATA?XD Or... Naruto and Hinata after all...? Anyway it's goobye to Sakura :P. You'll come to know more in the next chapter. Pls let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am really gratefull to your revieuws! It really makes me feel to go on with this story! And I am soooooo sorry for the late update, please forgive me! *sit down on her knees and begges*. I didn't have much time because of my part time work... T_T . Anyway here is finally the next chaper! =D Hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

chapter 10

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself watching the sleeping face of Hinata beside him. Althought he didn't understand why she was here, he wasn't planning to wake her. She looked beautiful with her long black hair wappered around her on the bed. She was laying with her legs pulled up untill her belly and her hands were resting beside her cheeks, he could smell a mix inbetween tea and different kind of flowers coming from her. Naruto listened to her constant breathing. Hinata's red cheeks glowed on her with skin, they looked soft and warm. Naruto had tedency to press his lips on one of them just to feel how warm and soft they were. But somehow he wouldn't dare to, he was afraid Hinata would get uspet again. Yesterday after Sakura's dissapearing she didn't come outside her room, she didn't even eat dinner. That's why Naruto wondered what she was doing here. Naruto shove a lock of Hinata's hair out of her face.

"You're a lot nicer whenever you're asleep." Naruto smiled.

Naruto didn't know why but he didn't find it difficult to admit his liking on Hinata. He wouldn't have known he actually would like a nerd like her. Unlike him, she was nice and thoughtfull. Naruto noticed this already, but she could also get angry when it was needed. Naruto couldn't blame her for getting angry at him all the time. Hinata's hand slowly lowered and her head turned to left. Naruto felt dissapointed the moment Hinata's eyes opened. He wanted to stare at the sleeping face of Hinata a little bit longer. She shove her hair backwards and tried to get up. After rubbing in her eyes she turned to Naruto. Her eyes slowly became bigger. It looked like she was just realizing where she really was. Suddenly her cheeks became even more red.

"What are you doing in my bed!" She shouted.

"Your bed?" Naruto shouted back. "This is my room!" He lifted his arms to make her look around.

She jumped out the bed and it looked like she suddenly realized what happened. Naruto looked angered back at her. "You really áre a lot nicer whenever you sleep!"

"WHAT?" Hinata yelled in shock.

Suddenly someone nocked on the door. "Naruto? What's happening?" It was Kakashi who was standing outside.

Hinata wildly gestured that he needed to come up with something. Afcourse she didn't want Kakashi to know she slept here. Naruto himself wanted Kakashi to know, but he decided to listen to Hinata for the first time.

"I fell out of bed! It hurst dreadfull!" Naruto responded.

"Really? I'm coming in then!" Kakashi grabed the doorknob

"Don't!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi stopped: "Why?"

"I... uuh..." Naruto turned hopeless to Hinata. Hinata shook her head. "Am... naked?" It sounded more like a question.

Naruto heard Kakashi sighing: "Anyway breakfast is ready, hurry up. I'll wake Hinata."

Hinata looked panicked to Naruto. "You don't need to! She already awake! She's in the bathroom now." Naruto said. Hinata looked grateful to him.

"Oh okay. See you downstairs." Kakashi walked away.

Both sighed of relief. Hinata put her hand on her waist and looked cheerful to Naruto.

"Since when do you help me out with such things?" She smiled.

"I didn't! Anyway why are you here?"

"Well..." Hinata played with her fingers. "There was a weird animal in my room."

"Weird animal? Don't you mean insect?"

"Whatever. I came to wake you and help me out, but instead of waking... I think I fell asleep myself." She bowed her head a little for an apology. "Anyway I'm going to change my into uniform." She walked away.

Naruto didn't had the courage to stop her and ask her if she was angry from yesterday or not. Instead he waited her to walk out of his room and began changing in his uniform. He tried not to complain about the uniform again and hurried downstars. He wanted to wander inside the diningroom but heard Hinata and Kakashi talking. He stopped in front of the door and listened to their conversation. Kakashi asked about the day she called him off to meet her sister together. Hinata told about getting locked in the room of the principal. Kakashi resonded kindly and sounded very relieved. Naruto realized he didn't want Hinata to be snatched away by Kakashi. He needed to catch Hinata's attension. He opened the door of the diningroom. The two turned to Naruto.

"Finally ready girl?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not a girl! Anyway Hinata I want you to come with me after school." He said. It didn't sound like an order.

"I can't I have to work in the restaurant, I skipped yesterday. I really need to go today." Hinata said.

"How many jobs do you have?" Naruto sighed. "Can't you just not go?"

"No... She's the one who is taking care of my little sister."

"I see..."

The three started eating their breakfast. Kakashi asked about the upcoming test from tomorrow. Naruto looked shocked and watched the two discussing about the subject. Whenever they were ready, they left the diningroom and stepped towards the limo whom would drive them to school.

* * *

Hinata listened carefully to the teacher, she knew she had to explain all of this to Naruto. It would be better if she already knew everything. He would need to study this for tomorrow. She was planning to teach him after her job. She sighed and turned her head. Naruto was sleeping behind her. He had his arms folded on the table with his head resting on his arms. Hinata slowly put her hand on Naruto's head and pressed it hard on the table. She turned back immidiatly.

"OW!" He woke up. "What was that for!" Naruto rubbed angry his forehead.

Hinata suppressed a smile. She thought back what happened yesterday. She had to admit he really proved his love for her. It was still difficult for Hinata to take it serious. Naruto was a handsome blond guy with big blue eyes, but he was also known as a big player. Hinata felt different about him thought. He wasn't a bad guy, instead he was very stupid and naïve. Hinata tried to refuse about her feelings, but it became difficulter every moment she was with him. Suddenly someone tapped on Hinata's shoulder. When Hinata turned, she saw Naruto pointing to his red forehead. Hinata could no longer suppress her smile.

"You want a kiss on it?" She whispered.

Naruto nodded cutely. "Die." Hinata said and turned back.

Hinata felt warm by the thoughts of her doing such thing. Like this morning, she slept together with Naruto. The blood rushed towards Hinata's head. She burried her face into her hands.

_This is bad_... She thought.

When finally the last bell of the day rang hurried Hinata to the restaurant. When she came in she saw Tenten looking up worried. She asked what happened and afcourse Hinata told the whole story. Tenten smiled brighter and brighter.

"I see... So the bad guy is actually not bad?" Tenten asked still smiling.

"Something like that." The blood rushed to her head once again."Anyway! I am going to change into my uniform." She hurried downstairs to her locker. She put her own clothes in it and put on her work uniform. Hinata wondered what Naruto wanted from her. He asked her to come along today.

_Whatever. _She thought and hurried back to the restaurant.

When she opened the door she bumped into a strong and huge body. It was a boy with the same uniform as her's. Since when did a boy work here? He must be new. When Hinata looked up she looked shocked. The boy was Naruto.

"WHAT?" Hinata yelled

"Well... I was wondering where I needed to put these boxs with coffee." He responded normally.

"Not that! I meant what are you doing here?"

"Oh that." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I thought if I would help you out you would be done sooner."

Hinata turned to Tenten, who was standing a few meters away from them. She only pulled her eyebrows twice in sequence. Hinata shook slowly her head in responds.

"The boy wanted to help out for today so I told him it was okay. Hinata would you like to show him were he needs to but those boxes?" She smiled.

"Course..." Hinata glanced at Naruto.

Hinata questured to walk in. Naruto walked throught the door and made his way downstairs. Hinata closed the door and walked after him. Hinata once again thought how naïve Naruto could be just trying to be kind. She rolled her eyes. When they were downstairs Hinata told him to go inside the room on his left. Hinata stepped on an iron ladder and told Naruto to give the boxes one by one so she could put them on the shelf. Naruto refused he wanted to do it himself.

"Don't be stupid, just give it already." Hinata told him.

Naruto shook his head. "Just move already." He put the boxes beside him and pulled Hinata's arm.

"Naruto just give them already, I'm falling." She said a bit angered.

"They are to heavy, let me do it." He pulled harder whereby Hinata lost her balands.

She fell on the boxes on the ground, one of them opened by the fall and Hinata was covered by coffeebones. When she looked angered up she saw Naruto looking to her with a nervous look. He probably knew what was coming.

"NARUTOOO!"

It was a tireing day for Hinata but they were done earlier thanks to Naruto. Hinata sighed, while undressing her uniform. She made a list from the character of Naruto. He was stupid, an clutz, a no-good, very naïve but also kind and handsome.

_Wait that last thing wasn't a part of his character and why the hell did I think that way!_ Hinata tought.

Naruto was waiting for her outside. She said goobye to Tenten and wandered to Naruto. He smiled cheerful whenever he saw Hinata walking his way. Hinata felt tired but she couldn't help but laugh seeing the cheerful smile of Naruto.

"What?" He asked.

"You look stupid you know that? Don't smile like that."

"Oh shut up!" He crossed his arms on his chest. "I wanted to treat you for a meal today, but I changed my mind."

"Oh, okay. Let's go home then." Hinata turned and started walking.

"Wait! Let's eat..." Naruto said.

Hinata supressed a smile again.

_fool. _She thouht.

* * *

Naruto sat down in front of Hinata. He didn't know what to do exactly. Never was on a date before. At least not such dates... He nervously looked out of the window. What was he supposed to say at such times. The waiter had already take Naruto and Hinata's order they were now waiting for their dinner. Hinata smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" Naruto asked.

"You look totally stupid."

"THAT AGAIN?" Naruto was himself again.

Hinata pressed her index finger on her lips. "We're in a restaurant! Don't yell!"

The waiter brought their dine. Naruto watched Hinata eating. She probably must have felt it, because she looked up.

"Whe we're at home, we are going to study for the test for tomorrow."

Naruto sighed and made an annoying face. He started eating too.

When they were finally done, Naruto paid the bill and they left the restaurant. Naruto suddenly stopped. He need to go to the bathroom and fast.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked

"Uhh... I need a bathroom, wait here I'll go back they probably have one in the restaurant." He bowed apologizing.

Hinata hit her head. Naruto hurried back to the restaurant and asked for the WC. The waiter told the way. Naruto thanked the waiter. When he was done he hurried back to Hinata. He heard someone yelling from de direction where he left Hinata.

"Your father dissapeared just like that? You think we believe that! Give back us money!" The person growled.

Two other boys holded a person down and the boy who was yelling also punched the person the two were holding. They looked around 30 years. When Naruto came closer he saw the person was a girl. It wasn't just an ordinary girl, it was Hinata. Naruto knew about Hinata being poor. That was because of her father? Something tore inside of Naruto as the boy yelled another punch on Hinata. She screamed by the pain. Naruto's anger was became worse then ever.

_How dare they? _

Naruto ran over and landed a punch in the boys face. He fell backwards by the punch.

"Who are you?"

"Just someone who's very stupid." He glanced to Hinata.

"Don't interfere it's none of your bussiness!" She yelled in pain.

"WHAT?" The two who holded Hinata came now towards Naruto.

He tried to fight back at them but it was very difficult, since it was three against one. They did the same as what they did to Hinata. Two of them holded him tight so that the other one could beat him up. Naruto suppressed a scream each time they landed a punch on him.

"Stop it! He isn't the one you need!" Yelled Hinata, hopeless trying to catch their attention.

None of the three listened and continued to beat him up. Naruto felt happy, he could do finally something whereby he protected Hinata. This pain must be nothing by losing someone you loved. His face was covered with blood and his eye and lips were burning from pain. Hinata was still yelling to them to stop but Naruto only smiled and asked the three if that was everything they could. The three finally decided to stop and left. Naruto felt an awfull pain in his stomach an left leg. He sank to his knees. His whole face was probably full of bruces because it burned like hell. When he turned he saw Hinata crying in silence and coming his way. He smiled at her.

"Didn't I told you not to interfere?" She said with a choppy voice. Her tears kept coming.

"You must fell worser than I do when you lost your dad." He said still smiling.

Naruto didn't want to see Hinata cry. That's why he kept smiling and trying to cheer her up.

"FOOL! Why did you do this..." Her voice broke. She burried her face into her hands and the tears dropped throught her hands.

Naruto tried to stand up. He leaned on his ellebow and moaned by the pain he felt in his waist. He lifted his arm to pat on Hinata's had.

"Isn't that obvious yet? I love you." Naruto felt glory by saying this.

Hinata lowered her hands. Her cheecks were red and wet. She only kept silence.

"Let's go home." He said smiling.

* * *

**A\N: Did you like it? Like to know! I will be updating the next chapter sooner!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: And here is Chapter 11, enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Hinata and Kakashi sat down in the dine room, eating their breakfast. Kakashi looked up and saw Hinata's blue almost black cheek, it used to be slight pink. As he stared at the painful cheek his anger raised. Who would have done this? Yesterday Hinata brought Naruto leaning on her shoulder home. He was covered in bruises and blood. Kakashi thought he must have start a fight again, but Hinata had also a few bruises. The thoughts of Naruto protecting Hinata made him feel anxious. If Kakashi was there everything would be different. Why did it need to be Naruto again? Kakashi noticed his own jealously on Naruto and tried to think about something else.

"Hinata?" He smiled. "I have two tickets for the amusement park. Like to come along?"

She was only staring at her breakfast and probably thinking about Naruto. The servants rushed him to the hospital yesterday night, she must be worried.

"I don't know… I have to work too." She said doubty

"Maybe you will feel better? And I can help you out with your part time job." Kakashi offered.

"Okay." She forced a smile.

Kakashi understood, she said it unwillingly. But he couldn't help himself, he really wanted to spent some time with her. Every single time he was called off by Hinata thanks to Naruto. It would be different this time. Naruto wasn't here, it was Kakashi's turn.

The two finished their breakfast and headed towards the limousine. When the servant opened the door for Hinata, Kakashi stopped her by raising his arm for her. Hinata turned to him and looked questioningly to him.

"We are early for a change, because Naruto isn't here. Besides it's not that far, the school I mean."

Hinata nodded and walked after Kakashi. She walked circa three meters away from him. Kakashi glanced behind to see for Hinata. Her head was bowed and faced the ground, she was walking slowly forward. Kakashi felt annoyed, he knew Hinata was thinking about Naruto again. Kakashi slowed his walk, he let Hinata catch up with him. When he was walking beside Hinata, she noticed he was walking on his right. She looked up. Kakashi pointed to their left. Hinata followed his index finger and saw an gifts shop.

"Let's take a look." He said.

"A gifts shop?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi smiled and walked inside. The two girls made huge eyes whenever they saw Kakashi walking inside. He ignored the two and looked at Hinata. She also noticed the two, but did the same as Kakashi. Hinata turned and studied the shop. The longer she stared the brighter she smiled. The shop was small and there were any sorts of cute stuff. The shop had a cozy atmosphere. Hinata wandered to the end of the shop to the small, fluffy brown bears. Kakashi smiled whenever he saw Hinata being happy. He didn't move and looked around. The two girls suddenly started whispering. They probably must have thought Kakashi couldn't hear it.

"Waauuw look at that face, isn't he handsome an manly?" The one said to the other.

"Yeah... very! And he has a nice figure too."

Kakashi turned to the two.

"Sssh! You're too loud."

Kakashi cleared his throat as hard as he could and walked to Hinata. He put his hand on her shoulder, which turned the two enthusiastic faces into sad ones. They understood they were together, even thought they weren't

"You like that one?" He asked.

Hinata was holding a middle-sized black bear. It looked very soft and cute. Kakashi touched to make sure it really was. Then he smiled.

"I'll buy it for you."

"Uh... no! Y-you don't need too..." She responded.

"But I want too." He took the bear and gave it to the two girls who looked even more sad.

He bought it and they wandered out of the shop."You must be really popular with girls, huh?" Hinata asked. She looked more cheerful now.

Kakashi didn't understand what made her happy, the two sad girls or the bear. Kakashi laughed by Hinata's thoughts. "I guess so, you jealous?" He asked playful.

"Not really." Hinata smiled back.

They visited a few more shops along the way. A book store and a game store. It looked like Hinata forgot about Naruto and made fun with Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't help but smile, after school it would probably even more fun. They separated their ways when they finally reached school.

* * *

It was Hinata's last period. After this lesson she would go to the amusement park with Kakashi.

Hinata focused more in the lessons then before, since Naruto wasn't here he wouldn't able to listen, not like he ever did. Hinata wondered if he was okay. It was her fault he got beaten up in the end. Even thought Kakashi tried to cheer her up. The happiness didn't last for long. Hinata shook her head.

_He is not going to die or something. _She told herself.

She remembered back the sentences he was saying when he was covered in blood.

"Isn't that obvious yet? I love you!"

Hinata brought her fingers to her lips. Course she knew about her own feelings, but there was no way she could show it to him. Suddenly she felt something vibrate in her pocked from her jacket. She grabbed the phone curious who it would be. The only ones who knew the phone number of Hinata were Tenten, Kakashi and Naruto. She guessed it must be Kakashi wanting to tell her about the park or something. When she looked she saw it was Naruto. She grasped for a moment, why would he be calling. Hinata wondered if something bad happened. She asked to the teacher to excuse herself and went to the girls toilet. She answered the phone call.

"_Hinata? Come to the hospital immediately!_"

"Naruto is that you? What's wrong?"

"_Just hurry up!"_

"But I am in the middle of class, I can't just-"

He already hung up. Hinata panicked and called Kakashi that she will be later. Kakashi agreed and said he would wait for her. After the call Hinata rushed to the hospital were Naruto was waiting. She hurried in the elevator. When she finally arrived at the second floor she ran over to Naruto's room and opened with a smash. She saw Naruto putting on his jeans.

"WAAAAA?" Naruto yelled like a girl.

Hinata closed the door again."Are you a girl or something?" She yelled from behind the door.

After a bit waiting Hinata opened the door again."What's wrong?"

"The nurses said I am okay so I can leave the hospital." He said smiling.

"Oh okay... and what is the bad news?" Hinata asked still in panic.

"Did I say I had bad news to tell you?" Naruto asked back.

"You don't? That's it?" Hinata looked a bit angered now.

"Uh... yes? I just wanted you to come and take me home."

"I see..." Hinata was once again amazed of Naruto's stupidity. "AH!" Her eyes widened. "Kakashi is waiting."

"For what?" He asked, he didn't look that cheerful any more.

"I promised to go to the amusement park with him." Hinata answered.

"What why?"

"Just because." She wanted to walk out of the room, but Naruto stopped her by griping her arm.

"Don't go." he said.

Hinata turned her head to Naruto. "Naruto don't be childish, I-" She couldn't complete her sentence.

Naruto pulled Hinata closer and slowly folded his arms around Hinata's shoulders. It actually didn't happen slowly, that's just the way Hinata saw it. He pressed his cheek to Hinata's long black hair. Hinata's eyes became bigger when she realized he was hugging her.

"I don't like the idea, don't go." He whispered in Hinata's hair.

Hinata didn't know what to do. If she remained, she would admit she liked him. But if she go, she would prove the opposite. Hinata didn't felt like thinking, she felt to embarrassed to remain with Naruto here either. She freed herself from Naruto and ran away. Outside the room, the hospital and streets, away from Naruto. When she stopped she realized she was close to the place were Kakashi was waiting for her. She doubted to go there, but it was impossible to skip her part time job.

"Hinata?"

When Hinata turned she saw Kakashi standing a few meters away from her. He smiled and waved to her. There was not much choise now.

"Let's go!" He yelled.

Hinata nodded and stepped towards Kakashi. Both went to the restaurant. When Tenten saw Kakashi she made a not understanding face. She asked who this 'hot guy' was and Hinata told that he was the cousin of Naruto she told about. Tenten nodded slowly winked to her. Hinata rolled her eyes and asked if he could help out because of the amusement park. And afcourse Tenten would allow that. Kakashi and Hinata helped out in the restaurant with Tenten. Hinata watched Kakashi taking the orders of the customers. The customurs made playfull moves but Kakashi ignored them all. Why would he do such thing? Hinata didn't bother to think about it any further and did what tenten asked her to do. When they were finished, both Hinata and Kakashi changed into their own clothing and went towards the amusement park.

"Hinata I have to tell you something." Kakashi said while walking towards the park.

"Yes?"

"I like you." Hinata stopped by this sentence of Kakashi.

"But-"

"I know about your contract with Naruto." Kakashi stopped walking and looked at Hinata.

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. She didn't know if she would regret this but, she felt like saying this. "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "I already have someone I like."

Kakashi looked shocked."Could it be...?"

"I'm sorry I like Naruto."

"I see so you're actullay serious about him? How could that be? I mean you're totally different from him."

"You mean his stupidty, his some-times-girlish-act, he being naïve? I think those are the reasons I like him."

Kakashi smiled. "I see. I guess I have to give up then." His smile wasn't happy, instead very serious.

Hinata nodded. "Let's head back home."

"I guess that's the best thing to do." Kakashi smiled.

They turned back. It became slight darker while their way back home. Both kept silence for a while. When they came arrived in front of the garden of the house Kakashi opened his mouth.

"There is a little problem though. About you liking Naruto. One of us three have to tell this honestly to Kushina."

"Who is Kushina?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi smiled. "Could be your biggest nightmare. She is the mother of Naruto and my aunt. She doesn't know about you dating Naruto."

"I see." Hinata looked serious. "Can I leave that to you?"

Kakashi nodded. At that moment the door op the mansion opened and Naruto stepped out of the house. When he saw the two walked faster.

"Naruto?" Asked Hinata. But he didn't listen he wandered away from them with his head bowed. Hinata turned to Kakashi. He smiled and nodded back at Hinata. Hinata smiled back as thanks. She ran after Naruto the darkness in.

"Naruto! Naruto!" He ignored her and wandered further away from her.

"FOOL! I love you!" She yelled. Naruto suddenly stopped, Hinata catched up to him and completed her sentence. "Your foolishness, your stupidty, your idiotness, whater I love them all."

"I must be dreaming." He replayed.

* * *

**A/N: It's not the end yet! Kushina will find out about Hinata now! Since she trusted everything to Kakashi, she obviously doens't know about anything at all. But now she will... Naruto and Hinata won't be together? you'll find out soon :P**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for thaking so long for this chapter but my computer is death. I don't remember if I told you guys, but I did know... =D And my sisters didn't allow me to use theirs because they are addicted to a game and my mom is addicted to watch Kdrama. So I thought I would go crazy and finally managed to use one of them. So here I am. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

chapter 12

Naruto felt a soft hand resting on his shoulder. It shook him to wake up. He refused it at first but opened when he realized who it could be. He felt tired but opened his eyes slowly, he was right. Hinata was sitting beside him on his bed. He turned his head towards the clock.

"7 o'clock? Besides it's Saturday."

"Don't care, you have to study so wake up."

Naruto turned his back to Hinata and instead of sleeping he felt more awake instead. He remembered what he yesterday said. It sound pretty stupid, didn't it?

"I must be dreaming..."

"Couldn't you put that sentence different?" Hinata asked annoyed.

Before Naruto realized he was standing in front of Hinata and pulled her closer. Naruto felt her pulling back but she was too late. Naruto pressed his lips on hers and ignored the cold wind blowing in his back. He left without jacket, when he saw Kakashi and Hinata together. When he softly ended the kiss he saw Hinata's shocked face. Naruto showed a questioning face. He thought Hinata could expect that from now on, but it seemed like that was not really the case.

"NARUTOO!"

He turned back to Hinata and smiled. "Don't smile like that." Responded Hinata.

The smile on Naruto's face dissapeared. "I'd like to have a wake up kiss." He made an 'O' of his mouth.

Hinata kicked him out of the bed. "ANYTHING ELSE?"

"No..." Cried Naruto.

Naruto kept staring at the words in his book. He really didn't understand any of it. When he looked up he saw Hinata writing, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Hinata, what are these books saying? My head spins when I try to read." He holded up his history books.

Hinata looked up with an annoyed face. She sighed and began to explain about the history of Rome. Since Naruto never payed attention in class, althought it was different past weeks, Hinata started to explain from the beginning. Althought Naruto hated to listen to teachers, this teacher was different. He would gladly listen to her. After a few hours Kakashi opened the door of Naruto's room. He told him and Hinata that breakfast was ready. Both nodded and Hinata went to her own room to change.

* * *

Maybe it was just Hinata, but Kakashi had a very serious look on his face. Not like he never does, but the usual serious look, looked kind. This time it was sad. Hinata shook her head and picked up her phone, she got from Naruto. Hinata smiled and put it away. She changed fast and hurried downstairs. The two were already sitting around the huge table.

"Let's go to the amusement park together." Suggested Kakashi. "I don't have much to do today. I would feel bored."

"I think it's okay." Answered Hinata.

Naruto looked up. "Then I too will come along."

"Great." Kakashi smiled.

The three eat, while discussing which park they would attend to. They decided to go after breakfast, so they won't be late back. After they finished, Hinata prepared a few dishes for the two. She wanted to take it with her, but was also afraid it wouldn't be eaten because of the stuff in the amusement park. If that was the case, Hinata would make Naruto to eat them. Hinata showed a evil smile. Hinata finished the three lunches and walked to the front door. The two boys were already waiting for her.

"Why did it take so long?"Asked Naruto angry.

"Because she is a girl. You need to show more respect towards girls, Naruto." Kakashi said.

Suddenly Naruto phone rang. "Oh, it's Shikamaru." He said.

Hinata and Kakashi waited untill Naruto finished his phonecall. When he put the phone away, he glanced at Kakashi.

"I won't be able to come. Shika (abbreviation of Shikamaru) want to hang out with me, since we haven't talk for a long time."

"I see..." Said Hinata. She felt dissapointed. "But we'll see each other again in the evening."

Hinata and Kakashi sended Naruto off and made their way towards the park. Both were sitting in the limousine and talked about school and stuff. Hinata knew she could talk for a long time when she was with Kakashi and that's what happened. When they finally arrived both stepped out of the car.

"After all we came here by ourselfes." Hinata faced the ground.

"Yeah, but it's not a date. Let's just mention that we are making fun as friends."

When Hinata looked up she saw the kind smiling face of Kakashi. "Right." She answered.

* * *

Kakashi watched Hinata wandering happilly off. The smile of Kakashi dissapeared. He followed the cheerfull girl. Both entered a few attractions and lauhged together.

"I don't really like this." Hinata pulled onto Kakashi's cloth.

"Don't worry, it's all fake." Kakashi supressed a grin.

"Are you lauhging?" Hinata asked insulted.

"No, not at all." Kakashi said with a serious look.

They had entered a 'haunted mansion' and to Kakashi's suprise Hinata didn't like the house. Althought it was in the middle of noon. It wouldn't even cross Kakashi's mind Hinata would have such a character. When they passed by a room with a lot of skulls on the floor and an old lady was shown in the mirror Hinata screamed. She hided behind Kakashi. He really enjoyed this all. When the two of them felt tired, they sat down on a wooden bench and the lunch Hinata made.

"As expected, it's delicious." Praised Kakashi her.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled back. "I think we should head home."

"You're right but... I heard there will be some fireworks in the evening. Would you mind to stay?"

"Fireworks?" Hinata's eyes became even bigger than they already were. "I guess it's okay."

* * *

"Why not? Don't you miss Karin-chan from the club?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

"Not really, why don't we go somewhere else?" Naruto said unintersested.

"Wait!" Shikamaru blocked Naruto's way. "There is something going on lately what you haven't told me... Your cousin coming here, you are getting along with that nerd..."

"That nerd...? Haha..." Naruto's laugh slowly dissapeared. "Uhm... she's actually my girlfriend."

"WHAT?" Shikamaru almost tripped over his own feet.

Naruto sighed and told him about the whole story. He wasn't planning on hiding it anymore anyway. He liked Hinata, that was a fact so...

"No wonder, you don't want to go to any club." Shikamaru smiled.

"Shut up and don't smile!"

* * *

It became darker. Kakashi took Hinata along to a place were they could watch the fireworks. It seemed like they weren't the only one who were planning to watch it. The place was cramped, whereby Kakashi and Hinata needed to stay closer. Not only because of the crowd, but also not to lose each other out of sight. A lot of noise came from the front and a beautiful explosion of stars above them was shown.

"It's pretty..." Hinata said it huge eyes.

Kakashi couldn't hear it very clear so he turned to Hinata. When he saw she was happilly looking to the fireworks, he understood what she probably had said. She also turned to Kakashi.

"It kinda feels like my birthday or something." She said

"Birthday?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I never really was able to go to such places." She smiled and turned her head towards the fireworks again.

"I see." Kakashi forgot about the condition of Hinata's family. She was very poor.

Kakashi kept staring at Hinata. "It's really beautiful." Hinata said once more.

"I know." Smiled Kakashi. "Hinata?"

"Hmm?" She answered without turning to Kakashi.

Kakashi gently grasped Hinata's hand. This time Hinata turned towards Kakashi. "I'm sorry... I won't give up."

"Huh?" Hinata stared at him with inoncent face, but Kakashi knew that Hinata understood what he meant.

* * *

Naruto stared at the clock, wondering why the two were taking so long. He came home early hoping they would be here already. Instead he ended up waiting for a few hours.

"Hinata I'll kill you when you're back!" He shouted.

* * *

"That evening when you hurried after Naruto, I was also there. I ended up following you two." Kakashi didn't look away from Hinata. "I saw everything and realized... I propably wouldn't be able to give up."

"Kakashi, you..." Hinata faced the ground.

"It was painfull to watch. Very painfull." There was a bit of sadness shown on his kind face.

"But I already-"

"I didn't ask you to like me, I only said that I won't give up. That's all."

* * *

The next day felt Kakashi tired but he couldn't sleep for too long. He still needed to visit his aunt. He got up and and changed into his dayly clothing. The servant asked him to go with the limosine but Kakashi refused. Instead he used his own black BNW to drive to Kushina's office. When he finally arrived in front of Kushina's officeroom he knocked. She told him to come in. When Kakashi opened the door he saw Kushina working behind her computer. When she saw it was Kakashi, she smiled and nodded to him to sit down. Kakashi took place in the chair in fron of Kushina.

"Longe time no see, how have you been?" She asked still smiling.

"Fine, how about aunt?" He asked gently back.

"Haha, same as always. I guess you have some knews to tell me?"

"The girl whom Naruto and I are living with is Hyuuga Hinata." Kakashi said, getting to the point.

"Oh, I see." She didn't look very suprised. "Let's see what I can find about her." She picked the horn of the phone next to her and pressed on a few numbers.

Kakashi pressed on the power button of the phone and threw slowly a pile of paper on Kushina's desk. "I think this is all you need." Kakashi smiled.

"I see." Kushina smiled back.

She studied the papers and her eyes widened by each sentence. "She's a commoner?" Kushina asked. "But I guess it's okay, Naruto is going to leave her anyway."

"I don't think so." Kakashi said. His face was serious now.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you'll vorgive me for this late update, the next will be sooner... waaaay more sooner. Anyway let me know if you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-End of the school year-

It was a sunny day and Kushina felt cold liquid sliding down her neck. She sighed but didn't look up from her paperwork. It was a warm summer day, everyone was probaply playing on the beach or swimming in the swimmingpool. Kushina always thought that such things were a waste of time. Besides she had a lot of other stuff to do. Suddenly de door flew open and before Kushina could look up, landed two small peaces of paper on her table. Kushina looked at the two peaces, there were school subjects listed on the left site of the paper and on the right side the amount of pionts for each subject. Kushina studied de right side of the paper. All op de subjects did have full points. Then her eyes slowly slided to the right corner. When she read the name of the owner her eyes widened. She lifted her head and saw Naruto smirking.

"You..." Was the only thing Kushina could bring out. She was too amazed to think further.

"All of the subject have 100 points." He explained as if Kushina didn't understand was she was holding. "I no longer need to marry that girl right?"

Kushina couldn't help but smile. Her son had only A's for this school year and he didn't want to marry that commoner. Could there be anything better?

"But I want to marry her." Naruto said.

"WHAT?" Kushina hit with her fist on the table and stood up angerly. She knew that it was her mistake for letting Naruto live with a girl, but to think that Naruto would actually fall for her. It sounded impossible. "Are you ill!" Kushina yelled. "She's a commoner!"

"Her name is Hinata." Naruto spoke proudly.

"You must have a fever, I won't let you marry her!" Kushina continued yelling.

"You must be kidding right! First you want me to do an unwanted marrige and now you say it's actually forbidden?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "It mus be al your doing." Naruto realized in shock. "You wanted me to study?" Now Naruto was shouting too.

Kushina bit her underlip. She always thought he would be too stupid to realize such thing. "Look..." She started slowly hoping Naruto won't burst.

"Thank you." He said smiling. Kushina looked amazed at Naruto's happy face. "Thanks to you I..." He continued.

"I won't let you marry her!" Kushina cutt him off. She took a paper of her desk and walked towards Naruto to hand it over. "This is your fiancé. Your wedding will take place within two weeks. She is from a rich family and she herself is a very lady like type."

Naruto looked at the picture left on the paper and right were the information was written about her. "Wow... she's cute." He said

_That's the old Naruto. The stupid son that I know. _Kushina smiled.

"To bad I won't have her. But it's okay I won't regret it." Then he said.

Kushina's eyes flew open again, but before she could protest, Naruto dissapeared behind her office's door.

* * *

The butlers held the door for Naruto open, he angerly stumbled inside thinking about his mother. How could she do such thing? Naruto felt pissed, he walked to his room without looking up. He stopped before his door and turned his head to left. Hinata's room was open and he could hear the familiar sound of clothes being folded. He wondered what Hinata was doing so he just came inside without Hinata knowing. She was sitting on the ground and facing the closet. On her bed was a suitcase half packed.

"Hey nerd what are you doing?" Naruto asked, which seem to frightened Hinata.

She turned her head, whereby her long black hair danced to right. "You scared me." Did she had a sad expression on her face or was it just Naruto? "Who are you calling a nerd? You have full points for each subject."

"Thanks to you." Naruto smiled.

Hinata turned back and continued to fold her clothes. "Isn't it great? Our contract is over and you no longer need to marry me, since you promised your mom you would work hard for it."

Naruto felt shocked. "What... What are you talking about? Don't we have a... errr... 'that' relationship?" He said. He was really serious about it, Hinata was no longer just a nerd he teased. She was... way more than that.

" 'That' relationship? " Hinata asked and turned to him.

Naruto looked confused for a moment, was she playing dumb? She knew what he was talking about, but if she wanted to play it that way... Naruto smirked. Naruto walked over to Hinata and knelt down. He pressed his right hand on the closet behind Hinata and brought his face closer to hers.

"You know what I am talking about, so unpack your clothes. Your staying here." He said softly. He smiled as he watched Hinata's cheek's glow light pink.

"You're to c-close!" She said.

Naruto kept smiling. He wondered if her heart was beating at the same way as his did right now. Naruto's stare fell on Hinata's full red lips and he suddenly felt his body out of control.

* * *

Hinata felt her cheeks burning and it felt like her heart wanted to go out for a walk. Was he teasing her again with his smile? He just kept smiling, but Hinata had to admit it looked totaly hot. "I'm serious, you're to close..." Hinata lips touched each others for a second, before Naruto pulled back because of the knock on the door.

"Am I disturbing?" Kakashi said, leaning in the doorway.

"Yes!" Naruto said at the same time when Hinata answered: "No!" Naruto covered his face trying to hide his red cheeks from Kakashi and so did Hinata. Hinata bit on her lip, she hated to think this way but she really wanted Naruto to continue. Was it because of the small and gentle touch what took Hinata's breath?

"There is a party tonight, aunt Kushina will be here to with a lot of guests." Kakashi told

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"We'll all be celebrating for us passing this school year." He said. "Let's head out for lunch, I'm hungry."

"That old hag will be home tonight!" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Ok, let's go. I'm hungry too." Hinata answered.

The three went outside, making their way towards the shops. They silently walked down the streets observing people. Hinata turned her gaze to Naruto. He was just stupidly staring at the passersby.

"Naruto if you continue staring like that, people will think you're very smart." Hinata said before thinking twice. Kakashi understood what Hinata meant and tried to hold back his laugh.

"Nerd, are you making fun of me?" He said pulling an eyebrow.

"No, I'm dead serious." Said Hinata with an serious face.

"Let's eat here." Kakashi pointed at an snackbar on their left.

Both Hinata and Naruto nodded and followed after Kakashi. Hinata and Naruto sat down on the very back of the bar and waited for Kakashi to order the food. Hinata suddenly needed a restroom and looked surround. She actually needed before but she forgot because of Naruto's actions back in her room. Her cheeks became hot when she thought back. While thinking this she saw the restroom next to de door they went in.

"What's up nerd?" Naruto asked. "You have a fever?" He leaned foreward to feel her forehead, but before he could Hinata stood up.

"Uuuh, I'm going to the restroom for a bit."

* * *

Kushina looked around for an drinking machine. It felt weird for her to walk around down the shops, she used to be in her office room right now. But it became to hot and there was only coffee or thee in her office. Besides that everyone was stared at her, was it because of her office clothing and her deep red hair? Suddenly two young boys who looked like 18-year-old walked to her.

"Hi there miss, you want to hang out?" Said of of them.

Kushina's mouth dropped open. Were they kidding? Couldn't they see that Kushina was almost in the fourty? This totally felt weird. Kushina felt the urge to kick the guy somewhere painfull but changed her mind and remained polite. "I'm sorry you're to young." Her eyes glowed fire. But they didn't feel like stopping. The one just talked graped Kushina's arm, so she won't be able to walk away.

"Age doesn't really matter does it." He said.

Kushina really tried her best but, holding her anger inside was out of the question right now.

"I'll call the police." It was a girl with long black hair and striking white skin.

Kushina was saved by a little girl? She looked pretty with her hair dancing in the wind. When Kushina looked better she saw that her eyecolor was violet. It seemed like the girls treatment worked because the boys disseaperd. This was really a weird and awkward situation. The girl holded out a soda drink to Kushina.

"Uuhm thank you." She answered and took the soda. She wasn't only her heroïne but also her guard angel? How'd she know she deeded this?

_This is totally weird_... Kushina thought.

"It's because you look pretty." The girl said. "That's why they keep looking at you."

* * *

**A/N: Buwhahaaa lol totally weird situation but at last Kushina and Hinata meet! **

**Hi there btw xD It's been long since I've updated and read stories. But I'm back and will finisch this story!xD I'm reaaaallyyyyyy sorry taking so long!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 14

**M.I. COMEBACK! Chapter 14 arrived! xD Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Kushina sat down on the bench next to the white skinned girl. A few seconds ago she saved her from two boys, whom wanted to go out with her and gave her a soda after. Kushina focused her gaze on the soda and saw that the can was closed. How was she supposed to drink this? Kushina observed each side of the can but couldn't find an opening. The girl watched her puzzeled: "You don't like it?"

"I don't know. I never drank it before."

"So… what are you waiting for?" She asked

"Well…" Kushina turned the can once more before continuing. "There is no opening, I'm afraid I can't drink it." Her face remained serious.

The girl let out a small laughter and took the soda from Kushina. "My name is Hinata," she said while opening the small can of soda.

"Thank you," Kushina took the soda, amazed how she opened it. Did this girl just now say she is called Hinata? Hinata in the meaning of: Naruto's lover? No, there are a lot of girls called Hinata, Kuashina reasoned herself. But she wanted to make sure this girl was someone else. "Do you live in this neighborhood?" She asked.

"Well… sort of." She answered.

"Sort of…" Repeated Kushina with an quizzical face. "I didn't know someone could live 'sort of' in a neighborhood."

"Haha," Hinata showed her gentle smile again. "I do live here, but temporarily not. It's a complicated story you see."

No way… Kushina could feel the sun burning in her back. _No way, it's just coincidence: _"Oh? I would like to hear about it."

Hinata sighed and faced the ground. "I met this annoying guy a two years ago."

_Two years ago? Ok that sounds a lot better, I mean that couldn't possibly be Naruto right? _Thought kushina, while nodding slowly as a sign for Hinata to continue.

"I really hated him, because he didn't got into the university with his own strength. He bought his entrance exams. I think doing such thing is really low."

Kushina froze in her seat. "He was really cruel," Hinata continued. "He always bullied me and furious things happened between us. And I don't now really how but I ended up living together with him, going to the same school, helping him with his tests and most of the time arguing." She lifted her face to look at Kushina's reaction. "Whenever I am with him, I find myself always in trouble."

"And you ended up loving him." Completed Kushina her, it wasn't a question nor a confirming. She understood by the way she told it. "What's the troublemakers' name?"

Hinata's cheeks grew pink. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Naruto ticked annoyed with his pointing finger on the table. "Why is she taking so long? Does she have diarrhea or something?" He stood up to go look for Hinata but Kakashi pulled him back in his seat.

"Don't be an stupid, she is a girl."

Naruto stared stupidly for a few seconds at Kakashi. "I never doubted that she was a boy though…"

"That's not what I meant fool!"

"WHAT WAS THAT? I'm NOT a f-"

"Guys!" Hinata finally arrived. "Naruto!"

"WHAT? Why me? He was the on-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata.

"Everyone in this world tries so hard to find peace, why is it that you love war instead?"

* * *

Kakashi straightened his tie and gave a last glance in the mirror before appearing for the guest. After He ate lunch together with Naruto and Hinata they went home to get ready for the celebrating party tonight. Something in Kakashi told him that this wasn't an ordinary celebrating. There was something different wasn't there? Kakashi opened the door of his room and walked in the direction of the two other bedrooms in the hallway. He knocked first on the left door, knowing Hinata would answer immediately.

"OMG, NARUTO! Why in such rush! I told you I am coming!" Hinata yelled.

That startled Kakashi. He had to admit he was a bit of jealous every time Naruto got scolded by Hinata. It was unfair, why was he never scolded by her? But this time it kind of felt scolded.

"Uh, I'm Kakashi tough." He said with a bit of laughter to be found in his voice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm coming." Hinata answered.

Unfair it was, very unfair. Kakashi clenched his fist. Why did she turn into an angel when she talked to him? Why couldn't she just be herself? But his thoughts were interrupted by Hinata's appearance in front of the door. She wore a lady-like white dress which didn't reach her knees, whereby her thighs were revealed. Her breast were bigger than normal girl at her age and her hair was tied down in a bum. She wore also white heels which matched with her dress. Her violet colored eyes looked like two diamonds in an extremely white face with pink cheeks.

"You look gorgeous." Kakashi gasped.

* * *

"Ok everyone!" It was the secretary of Naruto's mother who wanted the attention of everyone. Naruto turned impatiently his head towars the stairs. Hinata always took too long.

"Welcome everyone! We are gathered here tonight to celebrate the two nephew's passing their exams." The secretary continued.

_OMG Hinata! When we marry, we will share the same room. Then I can drag you out of the room and I will see you changing… and… _

"Besides that, there is another reason why you all are here. The wedding of our young company leader, Uzumaki Naruto's and Haruno Sakura's wedding is been decided."

Everyone started to whisper.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, but it wasn't heard because of the guests, whom talked excitedly. Naruto turned his head towards the stairs and to his horror Hinata stood there, frozen, with Kakashi by her side.

* * *

**A/N: Ok hi minna, I know you won't forgive me if I apologiez. Still I am going to: I AM SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I AM ON MY KNEES RIGHT NOW. I AM REALLY SORRY I TOOK SOO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I ALREADY TOLD THIS SOMEONE BUT I AM GOING TO TELL EVERYONE THIS TIME: YOU MAY PUNISH ME.**

**Things you are allowed to do with me:**

**1. burn  
2. drow  
3. Burry me alive  
4. Boil me in hot oil  
5. Whatever cruel comes into your mind.**

**Things you aren't allowed to do with me:**

**1. Nothing, you can do whatever you want.**

**Next chapter will be 2morrow (for real, I am not fooling you).**

**Everyone thanks for supporting me! I love your comments and you can tell me If you want something different in the story, something what you like. Maybe I'll make a small twist? **

**love, Haru 3**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"The marriage of the young boss of the Uzumaki Company is been decided. As you all have heard: the Haruno Company has made their comeback in the Japanese economy. The current leaders of both companies have decided to marry their children to create a stronger company. Besides a business marriage, we also heard that our young boss Naruto-sama has been in a relationship with the young leader Sakura-sama."

When the sentences of the woman standing in the middle of the crowd slowly penetrated through Hinata, her knees refused to carry her any longer. She sank a bit by bit through her knees. Kakashi, who recognized this grabbed with both hands each of Hinata's arms. Her face was paler than normal and something swell in her throat. Haha, this couldn't be true right? Her ears must be misleading her, but Naruto's yelling confirmed that, that wasn't the case:

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE IS THAT OLD HAG? WHY DIDN'T SHE SHOW UP?"

Everyone turned their heads in shock to him. They started whispering again. The woman with black hair opened her mouth to answer Naruto: "She will be later tonight," then she turned to the crowd again with a smile. "Enjoy the party everyone."

Naruto ran out of the living room, madly searching for his mother. Hinata came to her senses and swallowed the clump in her throat. She noticed only now that she was in the arms of Kakashi.

"Oh, sorry." She said breathlessly and raised herself off Kakashi's lap.

"You ok?" Kakashi made a worried face. Hinata gave a small nod as replay. "We should search for Miss Uzumaki too." Kakashi said, that was the only thing they could do for now. And again: Hinata gave a weak nod as replay.

Hinata and Kakashi were in the garden of the huge house. There were some guests surround the huge swimming pool standing, chatting. Kakashi caught a glimpse of familiar red hair.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were burning with anger, he found it hard to choose the right words and didn't know exactly where to start. Only thing he did know was that this little plan of his mother wasn't going to work. "Why?" he said in a kill tone.

The two were standing next to the swimming pool in the garden of the house. Kushina wasn't able to get inside the house, because of Naruto. He blocked her way the moment she arrived. She knew exactly what he was aiming at. "Why? Well… I showed the picture of a girl and you didn't want to marry her so I needed to choose someone else. And… Haruno-chan was on the list, since her company started to rise."

"You want me to do a business marriage? For you?" Naruto raised his voice.

"Thanks to you, the popularity of the Uzumaki company decreased. I needed to do something about it," It wasn't the answer on his question. "Besides it isn't completely a business marriage, you liked her didn't you?"

"If you know that much then you should also know the very reason why I became like this, when we broke up." Naruto pulled his eyebrows together.

"Anyway there is no way back, I gave the information to magazines and the newspaper. You will have to send Hinata-chan away."

"I see." Said a voice behind Naruto, it was Kakashi. He was together with Hinata whom looked stunned. "That's why… not only do you want a business marriage but, you also want Hinata to move from this place."

"Course, since Naruto has a finance-"

"But," Kakashi interrupted Kushina. He took Hinata's hand. "I am the one dating her. She doesn't need to move out of the house right? She has nothing to do with Naruto." In a blink of an eye he pulled Hinata closer and the next second they were kissing. Kushina's yawn dropped open and so did Naruto's. But Naruto couldn't say anything and Kakashi knew it. If Naruto burst out now, the act Kakashi put up would be for nothing. He would have to put up with this for now, he will search for a solution later. The important thing right now was Hinata. BUT HE FREAKING KISSED HER! Naruto wasn't able to that yet! And they were together for a year by now… ok not really together but he knew Hinata was thinking of him the way he did about her. Or could it be? She shared the same feelings for Kakashi? No way…

"Ok then," Kushina caught. "Then you don't mind Haruno-chan living here either."

* * *

Hinata crawled under her sheets, everything was a mess right now. Naruto had liked that girl? They had a relationship and now they were going to get together? What exactly happened between them? What was Hinata doing here then? Was this year wasted? No… that's not true, she earned a lot of money because of the 'contract' with Naruto. But there was no longer contract… this was the end wasn't it? So she had to move after al. How could she be so stupid to think that Naruto really liked her and that they would end up together? Besides that woman… that red hair, that's Naruto's mother? That was really a shock. Hinata rubbed her head trying not to think about it, but it was impossible. Everything what happened tonight made her understand. She doesn't belong here and Naruto doesn't like her. She would take Hanabi from Tenten on keep on living the way she did.

Then her brains thought back about the scene with Kakashi. They didn't kiss, it just looked that way. Kakashi turned his face so that it looked like they were kissing, but instead he whispered something: "It's unfair Hinata, way too unfair. You ask my protection but you choose him." What did he mean? Hinata thought, Kakashi led go of her a long time ago. It didn't matter, none of it did. Cold liquid slipped down her face, it was over. Stupid fairy tale, stupid thoughts.

"Who is unfair?" Hinata talked to herself.

"You are," Whispered a voice. Someone was inside her room? She didn't even hear the door being opened. When she turned she saw Naruto kneeling next to her bed. "I want to get under the sheets too." He pulled the sheet so he could lay next to Hinata, but Hinata pulled back.

"No, go away." She sobbed.

"SSSSH, don't be loud and I'm cold." He didn't listen and pulled the sheets again and lay on the bed. He pulled his legs close to his body. He reached with his right hand Hinata's face. He carefully dried her cheeks. "Are those because of me?" He asked.

"Oh, shut up idiot." She said through her sobbing. A new pair of tears streamed down her face. Naruto made a relieved face and sighed. "For a second there I thought you liked Kakashi. AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KISS HIM?"

Hinata smiled through her tears. So it was no illusion after al. Naruto is rude, stupid and shares the same feelings as Hinata. "We d-" But Hinata couldn't complete her sentence. Naruto was a few inches away from Hinata and whispered before each others' lips touched: "It'll be ok."

Suddenly something hot in her body crawled from her toes towards her head, her cold heart was also warmed up by it.

Hinata angerly pulled away. "Listen to people when they are talking." Her cheeks flamed red. "Kakashi and I didn't kiss, you fool."

"REALLY? OMG, THEN I am the happiest guy in the world right now." He shouted and kissed her again, with the feeling which didn't want to let go of her. And again Hinata pulled back.

"You!" Naruto only smiled and kissed her again and again. This time Hinata didn't struggle against him. "You love me don't you? Just say it." And he kissed her again.

"Argg! Ok stop it." Hinata said less angered, but with the cheeks of a tomato. "I-"

"Yeeeesssss?" Naruto smiled. "If you're not going to continue then I am." And he came closer again.

"OK! I love you, fool." Hinata finally answered.

"No fool! There isn't supposed to be a 'fool' behind that sentence! I'm waiting…"

Kakashi lowered his fist, which was about to knock on Hinata's door. He guessed she must be alright now…

* * *

**A/n: And here it is chapter 15: Ok everything is in a mess right now and what will Sakura bring with her? Not to mention Kakashi...**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Naruto sighed in front of the door he was about to enter. Why would his mother want to meet him so early in her office? Besides he fell asleep next to Hinata last night. He felt really troubled when his mother called him so early. Did she actually sleep? Anyway; he had to explain everything, tell her the truth and that he really couldn't do a business marriage just for her. His hand slipped towards the doorknob. Ok, I can do this, Naruto supported himself. The moment Naruto entered, he catched a glimpse of pink hair. _She _was here. Naruto froze in horror.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that, I'm not ghost you know!" She said angered.

Naruto's mother had folded her arms around her chest and looked out of the window. What was this? Everything was settled already?

"I came here to confirm a few things." Sakura started to explain. "Look aunt Kushina I am not going to marry that guy," she pointed at Naruto. "He was the one who dumped me! Besides I betrayed him for another guy, long time ago." Then she turned to Naruto. "And Naruto: this mother of yours is really stubborn. She knows about your feelings and that of…"

"Hinata." Completed Naruto.

"Yes her and she supports your relationship and like I said she is too stubborn to admit."

"WHAT?" Naruto's eyes widened and his yawn dropped.

"So what do you two think of making peace? Mother and son?" Supported Sakura.

Naruto took a few steps closer to his mother, while she just kept staring outside the huge walls of glass. "You actually like Hinata?" Naruto asked. "You are ok with us being together?"

"There are a few conditions." Said Kushina ignoring Naruto. "She has to learn the basics."

"MAM! I LOVE YOU!" Naruto yelled.

That startled Kushina. She caught a few times and said. "She needs to learn a few things before taking over the family business."

"A few things?" Naruto said with huge eyes.

"Yes. Like how to eat dinner with directors, how to chat with journalists and also some things about fashion."

* * *

Hinata stared without any thoughts at the flowers next to her in the garden. So what would happen from now on?

"Aren't they pretty?" Kakashi knelt next to Hinata. "They look like you."

Hinata's face jerked up. "Oh, Kakashi I didn't hear you coming."

"HINATAAAAAAAAAA." Yelled Naruto from afar.

"Ok, I can hear that coming." Hinata sighed.

Naruto rushed over without reducing his speed. Kakashi jumped away in time but Hinata didn't made it. She lost her balance by Naruto's push and they fell together on the ground. Hinata was laying down on a flower bed with Naruto on the top of her. He lifted himself up so he could face Hinata under him.

"You remember the girl, whom made a mess out of everything? She was also the solution for everything!" He told excitingly.

"W-what? I don't get it and you're heavy." Hinata said confused.

But Naruto didn't get off from her, instead his face came closer. She knew Kakashi was watching, but this was the truth. She loved Naruto no matter what kind of fool he was, so she just let it happen.

"You will be with me for the rest of your life, so prepare yourself."

The blood in Hinata rushed to her head. She couldn't tell why she blushed: it could be from embarrassment, but also from happiness. The only thing she could bring out was: "WHAT?"

-s-End-

* * *

**A/N: I know it sounded complicated in the previous chapter, but it turned out to be simpeler huh? And to every story comes an end...**

**Readers hope you enjoyed it ! Tell me whatever you think!**

**love, haru!**


	18. end

Revieuw of michaelscarned:

Dood. Ur math here is wrong. According to this kushina had ino at 11. Just  
lettin you know. Also you might want to fix the grammar errors here. But great  
plot! It's like arthur meets angst.

**I'm sorry I was never good at math, but to tell you the truht; The story hasn't ended yet... There is something more than Ino, simply being abandoned because she choose the 'wrong' partner.**

**Miss Independent will continue in a new story: MI Sequel!**

**The story will continue by telling what Hinata has to learn and to do to become a 'perfect' fiancée. Course she will get into trouble again, but what goes up comes down right?**

**Summary:**

**Hinata Hyuuga, better known as Miss Independent (MI) ended up being together with Naruto, perfect happy ending right? But soon she realized that was just the beginning. She has a long way to go to be able to enter the Uzumaki family, she also discovers a few secrets about the family, she meets knew people and as always: Naruto brings her into trouble again. Besides that, meeting Naruto has become difficult. Will the two be able to continue being together?**

**Stay tuned =D!**

**I will try to write this story more interesting than Miss Independent itself. Well? Would like to read it? I need your opinion first before I start writting. **

**Haru**

**Oh... and I will try to fix my errors TT_TT**


End file.
